Loves Light Goes Out
by Scream4FanFic
Summary: A/U. I fell hard and as i fell, i shattered. Love is a destructive, injurious and distrustful weapon. And for those who have used it against me…must be punished. But what about the only person I can't lose, irreplaceable. Disclaimer: DOES NOT OWN GLEE! Genres: Includes Action in later chapters.
1. Who am I

**Prologue**

_**Blood. Boiling. While non other but the sounds of loved ones pleading for their last chance of survival. How could I? A girl with no motive, choose to live this irrational lifestyle. But now its clear. **_

_**In order to live off the suffered and deprived ones, I, Rachel Berry, must learn that love is a destructive, injurious and distrustful weapon. A belief that is meant only for the gullible, blinded and naïve. For love is what turned me into this monster. For I once believed it myself. Forced its way into my heart, and ended up slowly but painfully killing me. And for those who have used it against me…must be punished.**_

_**I'm not crazy, I just know the difference between what's real and what's not. Question is. Am I?**_

Rain. Just repeating the word in my mind makes my self esteem drop. For I'm just one rain drop out of millions. Difference is, I'm invisible. I have no meaning to anyone or anything. Sure, I have a family and _a _friend. Honestly, none of them give a damn about me. I'm just there to fill in the spaces. I'm not a leader nor a follower, I'm an individual. For I take responsibility of my own actions. Even if it means getting grounded and locked in my room. Doesn't matter, as long as I'm alone.

My parents thought I was an odd child. Not very social with the other kids. When I was, the wrong words would slip out of my mouth. Words described as threatening, comminatory and aggressive. Or known as what my mom calls it, "dark".

Retracing these thoughts make me feel depressed, not only because I seem like an outsider, but because I never have really been accepted by anyone. So I just sit on my window sill, tracing patterns with water on the roof shingles. I like it when it rains though. It may make my energy feel low, but its as if the rain washes all my elaborate but mind consuming plans on how to end my life. Right here, right now. Rain's just one thing I'll miss though, because it never doubted me.

I trudged down the stairs, walking into the repetitive reality of my parents, acting like how I act is normal. I'm not goth if that's what you're thinking. Emo neither. I'm my own type of style. At school, they call me a hipster, which I guess is the closest description of me. I always wear holed jeans or cut off shorts along with a hoodie that fits the color of my orange locks. And I can never forget my skateboard. I got it when I was 5 and has been my access to everything. Being me is just something my parents will never understand.

As I open the side door to the house, I hear a faint call from behind me. I turn eyeing my mother standing behind my dad, who is sitting and reading the newspaper, with her hand on his shoulder.

"Have a nice day at school," she spoke, with a hint of worry hiding behind her shaking tone. For it sickens me that I, Rachel Berry, a senior, am making my parents uneasy and concerned, each breathing moment of their lives. All I can do is, sit back, and attempt to not let them down.

"Wish there were days like that in my life," I stated as I slid the door open, kicking off on my skateboard and heading towards the place, I swear was created from the debris of hell itself. High school.

Walking down these hallways give me no motivation at all for my future. Face it. I hate every subject and every skill they teach. Maybe if the teachers here were more lively and have personality then I would probably be awake to learn something. If anything, my best trait is drawing or how I like to call it sketching. Yet, no classes here, support that type of career. I'd rather make conversation with a complete stranger than sit through a period of useless crap, that will do no help what so ever in my future. If I get one.

Thank god there's Kurt. Probably the only person I kind of trust. He was a witness of when I tried jumping off a cliff of one of the mountains in the area. Living in Wyoming, it's rare you would be able to spot someone doing that with mountains at every turn. Some how he found me and ever since we were 8, he would listen to my stories, hear my complaints and not judge me. Which is why I gave him the nickname Rain.

"Rumor is, Mrs. Libby is making the her class do oral reports on how war with countries has caused damage on infrastructures," she spilled to me as I shoved my books in my locker.

"Sucks I wont be there"

I slammed my locker shut and walked past her, hearing his flats pound against the tile behind me. To answer your question, yes he is the only openly gay person at our school. He has several friends but for some reason he chooses to hang out with me. I don't wanna be an ass to him or I might lose my walking diary.

"Come on, Rachel! Your reputation is going down hill because of your actions!"

"Like I ever had a reputation"

"You're becoming known as the school drop out, even though you haven't technically dropped out. You have failed 2 classes and have C's in 4 other ones," he stated as it reminded me of something else I hated. Numbers. Just another indication of time and how much I have left.

"I don't need a damn diploma to tell me what I'm doing with my life. I already told you, I'm training to become a professional skateboarder," I technically shouted in his face, showing an expression of fear. Then instantly standing straight and lifting his head like a know it all and yes she is one. He is also a genius, but sometimes I wish that hole in his face, that yapping mouth of his, would be duck tapped and shoved into a closet. I said I kind of liked him.

"Like that will get you anywhere! Tony Hawk thought the same thing and where is he now?"

I rolled my eyes, he obviously doesn't know current events.

"Living in a mansion, probably skating on his own walls," I backfired as I entered the room of the only class I'm decent at. Criminal Justice.

Freedom. The word that makes me feel the complete opposite of wanting to jump off a cliff. Freedom symbolizes me. Being an individual. And being free is something I'm thankful for.

"Get off your lazy rears and center the room," Mrs. Sylvester commanded the class. She's one of my favorite teachers. Focused. Determined. Takes no prisoners. Something I admire her for.

"Today is the grading for the recent topic we have been on. Pat downs,"

Excluding me, majority of the people, especially guys, gave the girls dirty looks. I had forgotten how much of the guys at this school were perverts. Next, she assigns us all partners. Unfortunately I get the new guy, Finn. He's actually quite attractive compared to the others. He stands in front of me awkwardly, giving me a hint that he's not very social either. Maybe it's time I switch the roles.

"Listen bud, you're new hear, don't make me want to slap you. Hands don't interfere with the hindquarters or the chest area, or I'll make sure your duration at this school is will be a living hell."

When I finally completed my statement, his eyes wide as an owls. I see how stiff he had gotten during my speech.

"I'm just kidding!"

I playfully slap him on the arm while he gives me a audible but not a convincing laugh.

"Seriously, don't that though"

He grinned and gave a slight nod.

"Now, one of your partners has a weapon hidden somewhere on their body. The first to find their opponents weapon, gets to introduce us to our next topic and be the instructor for it."

I knew exactly where the object was and I barely moved, trying not to give its position away.

"Go!"

His hands immediately patted along each of my arm, nerves building up in me. His touch leaving a tingling sensation on my elbow.

Bingo!

He rolled up my sleeve and carefully took off the blade taped to the inside of my right arm. The blade was held high in the air, noticing we won. I let out a distinct giggle.

"How did you know where it was that quickly?" I asked with a small smile appearing on my face. Then it hit me. This weird tingle in my stomach when he tilted his head down and the light hit his dark brown hair with light brown streaks and his teeth. Which made them looking even whiter than before.

"Body Language. You slanted yourself a bit to the right and noticed how your right arm was at your side the whole time before, making you look uncomfortable."

How could I have been so unaware of that. I even kept telling myself that throughout the whole process. I glanced at the other students. Astounded to see what they were so blind to. I gave him a smirk and patted his shoulder.

"Impressive."

One thing I know for sure. I don't like to touch other people.

Cafeteria food makes it seem like the school hates us and wants to starve to death. It looks like something, someone regurgitated. I usually sit with Kurt at a table near the window. It's so I can gaze upon the mountains and envy them. Tall and indestructible. Above everything. But it can be very vulnerable. Once someone reaches the top, you can be easily knocked down.

Kurt finds my instincts very, interesting. He's a journalist for our school paper called the Libney's Peak: Libney High's greatest moments captured! For his article he usually writes down all the thoughts that I spill to him. In my point of view, every one seems to enjoy my stories. Walking pass people gossiping about it in the halls. Teachers complimenting Kurt's intentions, until Kurt recently posted that the writer was an anonymous. It's fascinating observing people trying to figure out the puzzle that lies beneath my stories. Yet, they will never fully understand them.

I hear a tray slam onto the table in front of me, pulling me out of my trance.

"They love it, people are getting a kick out of the Libney's Peak more than ever, and it's all thanks to you," saying each word with a tad too much enthusiasm.

"Keep your voice down, you really got a mouth on you. And that mouth just might ruin my invisibility."

He gave me a confused look as she tilted his head.

"Why do you try to hide yourself all the time? You are the most creative person I know and would it be that bad giving you the credit you deserve in the paper?"

Me. Credit. Recognition. Popularity. No thanks.

"I'd rather stay anonymous, and I still don't understand why you get my stories when you have a brain of your own to create them yourself."

He scoffed at my statement.

"I know I'm able to do it on my own. I'm just tired if you thinking of yourself as nothing but a skateboarder and a girl with an obsession with the Killers. I just want you to see how creative you-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there," I interrupted.

" No one, especially you, needs to be telling me what I'm doing with my life. I get it. I am legit at explaining physical features. That's all that's truly behind my stories," I confessed while lifting my Avenged Sevenfold book bag over my shoulder.

I received no response and darted out of the cafeteria. Right before I entered the 2 doors to the hallway, a slippery, slimy and revolting surprise crashed into the top of my forehead and down to my stomach. I removed the substance dripping around my eyes and revealed the person, guilty of giving me this nauseating facial. My face immediately flushed with embarrassment. Finn. My eyes extended as I looked into his deep hazel eyes filled with guilt.

"I am so sorry Rachel!"

I barely heard him as I scurried to the girls bathroom, trying to face the fact that _real _tears escaped my eyes. I entered hoping students have fled this bathroom and left it vacant for me. Immediately, I slipped the shirt over my head, leaving me in my tank top. Even more tears ran down my cheek as I tried rinsing the gooey soup from my shirt. Finally, I tried drying it off, but it was no use. I threw it in the corner of the room and glared at myself in the mirror. This wasn't me. I never cry or show feeling. I guess it's because I was noticed, but the way I intended.

**My new fanfic and every chapter will be longer than this. And i will post a new chapter up to 3 times a week. I hope you will enjoy! Please Review.**


	2. Iris

The first thing I _really_ don't want to hear when I arrive at my house is," Honey, what's the matter?" So I ignore my blithering mom's comment and head straight to my room. My face sinks into the pillow while I stay in that position for awhile. I finally get up to lift the window open, hoping a drop of me would fall onto my face. Nothing. So I strip myself down and filled the tub with warm water. My body immediately sinks when I let go of the side of the tub, no longer needing the support to hold me up. Hoping, today would be cleansed away. I sink my whole body underwater trying to get the remains of Finn's soup off me. It's when I realize I'm not coming up for air that I squint my eyes and stop letting out air. I clench my fists, banging them against the side of tub while I'm separated from the real world. Soon enough everything goes black and its like drifting off into a deep sleep that last forever. I feel intense hands lift me out of the water and immediately start coughing.

"What the hell happened?"

My face, cradled by the hands of my mother. Vision, blurry and difficult to read. I moved trying to wake up all my senses. My mother wrapped me in towel and sat me down on her bed, gathering clothes from my room to change into. When she returned, her hands dug through her drawers, pulling out some equipment she had from her old job at the hospital. It seemed my heartbeat, breathing and vision were back to normal, but I know I wasn't. I sat in silence as I felt her heavy stare looking down on me.

"You're glad your father isn't home from work yet or we would have had a long discussion about this, young lady. We will continue speaking when you are dressed."

She shoved my pajamas into my stomach and charged out of the room. Strangely, I wish she wouldn't have come to my rescue. I would have rather gone to a happier place where I would be accepted and not ridiculed all the time. I suited myself up, ready for a long conversation about how stupid and reckless I was being. Judging factor in the world number 1. My mom.

"What were you thinking? You have committed a lot of stunts like this, but this time I'm not sure I can let it slide."

She was oblivious to my boredom. The same speech I heard after I attempted to fall off a cliff. I rolled my eyes and let out a loud groan.

"I'm a terrible child and should know better, now can I go back to my room," cutting my mom off, standing there shocked at how I lacked concern for this incident.

"Because I swear, you have a script that you've been reading off of, for every time I mess up, and I'll tell you this. You got the memorization down."

She shot me a stern look, me sitting there, waiting for a reply.

"A script?"

My head fell onto the headboard of the couch. More yelling to come. That's when I decided to stand up and quickly marched to my room, my mom following behind me.

"Who on Earth, would write a script for their delusional daughter!"

My last step inches away from the door, body paralyzed from her statement. I immediately reacted by turning around and screaming in her face.

"You don't know the very first thing about me, not like you would care to know!"

I harshly pronounced the last sentence, abandoning her in the hall and slamming my door shut. Closing her out of my mind, trying to think of rain and how the sound soothes me. But nothing can replace the hatred of a mother towards her daughter.

I sat against a column in the hallway of Libney High. They were big enough to block me from the sight of teachers and students passing by. I sketched the serene view of the mountain peaks. Getting very detailed then stopping to gaze at its beauty.

"It's amazing isn't it?"

I twisted my head, spotting Finn stick his head from behind the column. He jumped in the front and placed himself next to me. I shifted uncomfortably as I pulled my sketch closer to me. Unfortunately he caught sight of it.

"Rachel Berry doodles?"

He teased with as a smile morphed onto my face.

"They're sketches. Doodles and sketches are way out of each others leagues."

I piled my pencils back into my book bag as he kept wanting to continue the conversation.

"How so?"

Was he trying to make me go on a rant. By the look on his face, my question was answered.

"Well Finn, doodling is the result of boredom or of expressing an idea. It is not at all a professional drawing. As for a sketch, they require the ability to imitate your personal views or beliefs of how you picture something in your head. Each stroke and color, represented by a thought or feeling."

Finally, I had the guts to look at him. Obviously, he was astounded.

"Well that definitely answered my question."

He leaned in a little more, of course I reacted by standing up and throwing my bag over my shoulder.

"Great abilities don't come easy."

I glanced back at him eying my bag. Either he wanted to steal it or….Yeah he probably wanted to steal it.

"You know Avenged Sevenfold?"

Well that's a turn of events.

"Yeah, I got it from one of their concerts last year."

"Really? I wanted to go but ended up having to skip it to baby sit my sister."

Something they actually have in common. A taste in music.

"Well they're going to be here during Spring Break. Shouldn't be too hard to get tickets if you prepare now. I get my specially booked."

He smiled as he rose from his sitting position.

"Yeah…So I'll see you around."

"Maybe."

I winked at him before turning and strolling down the halls, feeling his eyes on the back of my head the whole time.

...

"Four score and 7 years ago-"

I leaned in close to Kurt.

"4 score and every second of the class makes me want to kill myself."

"Shh, she could hear you."

"So, it couldn't be worse than the time I flung my pencils at her with a sling shot."

Kurt giggled remembering a time when the situation was worse.

"Or when you super glued the rolling chair to her ass."

We burst into laughter, interrupting the whole lesson. Slamming our hands onto the wood of their desk.

"Is there something funny you would like to share with the class Ms. Berry and Mr. Hummel?"

He immediately started to panic as there were giggles still rolling off my tongue.

"Nah, I'm good."

I leaned back in my chair, shoving my hands into the pockets of my hoodie. Slowly kicking up my feet on the desk. Her whip rapidly swatted the thin layer of fabric on my converse, probably leaving a scar.

"We do not show disrespect in my class!"

I swore Mrs. Libby was Gru from Despicable Me in disguise. Time to have a little fun. I replied back, mocking the teacher's accent.

"Well I wasn't showing deeeesrispect of theees class."

Several laughs around the room as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"You want to go there with me, Berry?"

"I've been ready for 17 years to go there, for you it must have been…about 100."

That's what sent the room with howls and cheers as I leaned back, with my arms folded with a wicked smirk on my face.

Detention. Damn. But thankfully I got to escape that prison cell. Of course I grab the seat next to the window, for 2 reasons. 1. No one sits by the window, if they want to escape this place and escape, being by the door is your best bet. Unless you want to fall 2 stories. And 2. Because it gives a serene view of the mountains, in the perfect location of a sketch. So finishing my earlier drawing is what I'll be doing for the next 2 hours.

"Berry, why am I not surprised?"

I turn to the familiar voice of Finn Hudson.

"What, are you like stalking me now," I teased as he pulled over a chair and sat next to me, glaring over my shoulder at my drawing.

"You're really good at that."

"Since when did I ask for your opinion?"

"You didn't"

He gave me a carefree smile, flashing all of his perfect teeth at me. He gazed at me, while I slowly shifted my head so we were eye to eye. Smile closed but still shaped. Pink swelling up his cheeks. Brown hair with brown with golden flecked eyes. A person like I've never seen. Lightly, he took a strand of one of my brown locks and placed it behind my ear. I smiled at the gesture then changed the subject to what I was really focusing on.

"Can I draw you?"

He grinned and rose one of his eyebrows in curiosity.

"And why would that be?"

"I don't know, you're just so…unique."

A real smile crossed my lips as I spoke the last word.

"Plus, you'd be hell of a challenge."

He let out this soft, but infectious laugh and got some of the other students to notice us, which I didn't like.

"Meet me at the edge of Willow's Peak after school."

I slowly curved to face the window and away from him, continuing to draw. He stood up and sat a seat away from me. I glanced over at him and shot me satisfied smirk. My eyes rolled at him and continues to color the mountains.

...

Deep. Endless. Hazardous. Just the way I like it. I peered over the edge slightly, viewing a never ending drop that would result in definite death. I had been waiting for Finn to arrive, for about 10 minutes. Being prepared if he does one of his surprise entrances. Still he hadn't shown up. I groaned many times in boredom till I realized something. How painful would it be to hit the bottom. Very, but quick. My heels balanced at the edge as I slowly tilted forward. About to dive into the depths of the hole as strong hands grip onto my waist. My body was flung up and let out a shriek before I realized Finn had finally shown up. Surprise attack accomplished.

"Might wanna be careful there. Drop is about a thousand feet.

I gave him a fake smile then quickly got out my map pencils, releasing me from his grasp.

"First things first, I don't want you to pose like one of those underwear models from GQ. I want it to be realistic and calm."

He let out a loud chuckle, smoothed back his hair and did face exercises. He was joking, right? I sat un amused for 5 minutes till he noticed my expression.

"What?"

"Are you done getting prepped up, Barbie?"

"Correction, I would be Ken."

I rolled my eyes as I got comfortable on a rock and did the outline of his head. An hour had passed and was finally done. I held it close to my chest, anxious to show him.

"What you are going to see isn't my best work, very fast paced sketch, so not very accurate."

"Doesn't matter, I wanna see it."

I decided to play the humble card if I wanted something out of him.

"It's not amazing, but not terrible."

"Just show me!"

I quickly flashed the picture at him, watching his eyes and smile widen in amazement.

"That's incredible!"

I pretended to cry, thank god I had _plenty_ of practice.

"I know, it's just terrible!"

"What? Its freaking perfect, it's flawless, you got everything correct!"

I stopped crying and got serious.

"I know didn't I?

I glanced up at him with a satisfied smirk and he wore a confused expression.

"Well since I'm done, I better get going. I don't want my mom thinking I tried jumping off a cliff again."

His smile faded and his eyebrow curved in curiosity as I started walking away.

"What do you mean again?"

Damn. I let an outsider get inside my head and made me confess one of my darkest secrets. But I couldn't flee. I must fight. I had to tell him the truth.

Nervous. Shaking. Everything I feel after I spilled my dark past to him. We sit at the edge of the cliff with out feet dangling.

"Can I ask you something?"

I was startled, for it was the first thing he said after I completed my back round. I studied him. He didn't look upset or ashamed, but didn't look to happy either.

"Of course."

There was a moment of silence before he let a word slip out.

"Why?

I tilted my head down, looking at the depth below. Saying that word as if I didn't have the right to try and commit suicide.

"Why would you give up on life like that?"

The question hung in the air. I wondered the same thing sometimes.

"I guess it's because there's nothing really for me here. My family treats me like they wish I was never born. Everybody else sees me as this deranged monster.

I let my vulnerability out because, I trusted Finn. He was the good guy, right?

"I don't"

He glanced at me, getting a side view of my face while I stared off into the distance. I felt the wind brushing against my neck as my hair slowly moved with it.

"You cant tell anybody. I don't like nor do I want a reputation. Too over whelming.

Obviously he was confused.

"What's wrong with a reputation?"

"People know who you are, then they want to hang out. Then there are people who use you. Then end up stabbing you in the back. It's what made me want to jump off the cliff when I was younger."

I lifted my bag strap over my shoulder as I stood there, waiting for a reply.

"Then why did you let me hang out with you?"

He shot me a wicked smirk. A smirk convinced that it had something to do with me crushing on him. Which I'm not. Well not sure yet.

"I trust you."

The smirk disappeared as he came to an understanding.

"Oh."

Oh. Did he just freaking say "Oh"! I hope its either because he saw it as a good thing or because he doesn't know what else to say. I can't have a guy falling for me, right?

"I have to-"

"Wait!"

His strong hand, gripping my arm, keeping me from continuing. I looked at his eyes and how perfectly the light was shining on them. He stood in front of me. Tall. Muscular. Amazing.

"Just make sure you don't do anything reckless. You mean too much to me."

I especially caught onto the last part of what he said. Leaving me paralyzed until he finally released my arm and headed home.

I actually meant something to some one. And for the first time, someone means something to me.

**Update should be on Tuesday or Thursday! Originally wrote it with different characters so if you see anything incorrect let me know. Hope you enjoy each chapter. Please Comment.**


	3. Taking Chances

So this is how it feels. To be emotionally attached to someone. Every touch, every glance shared means something. Well to me. I'm not completely sure how things are viewed in his perspective. Kurt woke me from my trance by slamming a pile of papers on the table.

"Thanks to the growing attention Libney's Peak is getting, the principal is letting me post one of your stories each week on the bulletin!"

I sat unimpressed, taking a sip of my red bull. Was he really excited over something like this?

"Ooooo, the bulletin. Such an upgrade."

I shot him a smirk as his tone dropped.

"Stop being sarcastic, you do it to the point that I'm starting to believe you!"

He lashed out at me. Technically giving me a compliment.

"Could you do me a favor and staple these onto the bulletins on ground level. I'll do the ones up here."

He lifted about half of the papers from the stack and shoved them in my chest.

"Do you know how many bulletins there are on the first floor?"

His arms folded in front of his chest, clearly seeing if I could prove him wrong with a specific amount.

"…A lot!"

A smirk sneaked up onto his face as he played around with his small, flimsy, stack of papers.

"Why don't you ask pretty boy, I bet he would have no problem giving you a hand."

My hands immediately stopped digging in my bag of potato chips and glared up at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on. It's not secret that he likes you. Every time he sees you its like a lion stalking its prey. He cant take his eyes off you!"

"Now you're making him sound like a stalker more than a guy who has a crush on me. Face it, I'm not looking for a relationship."

His next words blurted out, as if he had no clue other people existed in this building.

"Not looking for a relationship my _ass!"_

My eyes widened, eyes darting everywhere, making sure we didn't grab a lot of attention.

"Secret hangouts, flirtatious pass bys in the hall. I would be thinking you guys were dating if I didn't know you. Plus, he's too cute to turn down. I'd know. I'm gay."

I rolled my eyes, while standing up, pile of papers slowly falling out of my hands.

"Anyways, I'll be going now. If it means missing 1st period. Hell I'll do anything."

I gripped tightly on them and headed down the first hall, along with a stapler. It crossed my mind about what he said. Did Finn really make it that obvious. And if he was, was he trying to send me some message about hooking up. Well I knew deep down that I had feeling for him, but more in a friend manor. It's like he's reading my mind when he appears out of a class room door and screams my name. I act natural by stapling the papers up. He's technically grasping for air when he reaches me.

"You know, I came over something really interesting yesterday while reading the school's paper," those words escaped his mouth, sounding like he had figured out a difficult puzzle. I gulped down the saliva that had been created the moment he appeared.

"Exactly what would that be?"

He read aloud the article in paper.

"_For roses are not just a symbol of love, appeal and desire. For a rose could be as degrading as a lily for it could also represent death, regret and pain. The blood coating on it's fragile petals that slowly turns darker every second that it lives. Then in a matter of time, the roses light burns out, just like a human's heart. For when loves light goes out, it is arduous, almost unimaginable to gain back. But if the light is ever turned back on, your soul is lifted into the air, all despair, vanished. As if the light has always been alive."_

After that, his breath traveled through the air as I stood silently. Before the words escaped his mouth, I never found them so, powerful. He gazed at me in amazement and that's when it hit me. He caught me. I knew it shouldn't have been long for him to figure it out. Only I would create work like that and he knew it.

"Kurt's quite the writer, I'll tell you that."

His grin disappeared at my statement and by the look of it, probably lost belief in his theory.

"Yep, too bad no one knows who really wrote it."

I slammed the stapler into the wall and froze. He wasn't going to stop. Not until he got his answers.

"What are you accusing me of ?"

"Nothing, I'm not accusing you of anything. But you just accused yourself."

The smirk reappeared and he folded his arms in satisfaction.

"Fine, you got me. I'm the one behind Kurt's article. But it doesn't mean you should go off telling everybody and ruining his reputation!"

I charged towards the next bulletin, hearing his footsteps travel behind me.

"It couldn't! He already posted in one of his articles that the writer was anonymous. So people know its not him. What's so bad about giving you credit?"

"I don't want it!"

I stapled the paper furiously onto the board, warning him to back off a little.

"You're just scared because I'm starting to know you more than you know yourself!"

I froze then slowly turned, on my heel, to face him. I saw the guilt in his face from screaming at me but yet I actually wasn't mad at _him_. I was mad at myself.

"And that's where you're wrong. No one can completely know me. Not Kurt and definitely not you."

I could tell he was disappointed in me, his eyes dagger at me as the guilt was starting to build up in me.

"Fine, I guess there's just another talented and creative person out there, waiting to be noticed. Just like you."

He marched off into the sea of people, filling the hallways. He was wrong. No one is like me. I'm pretty sure of it. No normal girl is dealing with what I have to go through. I glance up at the article I'm stapling and think. Should I give it a chance? I mean how popular can you get from writing a story in the newspaper?

Very. Swarms of obsessed loners encompassing me 24/7. Questions that I have to answer once or twice. The people asking me, had no idea I ever existed. Speaking to me as if we've known each other for a lifetime. I tried parting myself from the crowd by turning into random hallways. Honestly, I wish Finn was here. Sure after our little debacle we have been very, distant. But he would be the only one to ward off these addicts. It's as if my prayers have been answered when he appears out of the corner and when he eyes me, he switches directions and heads towards the stairs.

"Finn!"

He parked himself and turned to face me. The group behind me falls silent as I pace towards him. When I reach him, I hear low snickers from behind.

"Hey, Rachel."

Sounding absolutely sarcastic about being thrilled to see me. I needed to pick up conversation if they were gonna leave. But then they got curious.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

My eyes widened as they glanced up at his. Blush came over his cheeks as immediately snapped.

"No! He's my friend."

Some scoffed and glared at me in disbelief.

"Friends? With a guy like that?"

One of the girls took her sunglasses and examined him, giving me a slight sting in the stomach. Maybe I didn't love him but I still felt this connection between us that couldn't be lost. Or else who knows what would have happened. It was hard to see a grin appear on his face in my peripheral vision.

"Well, excuse me ladies but Rach and I have a project for history to talk about."

He placed his arm on the small of my back and turned me around, strolling down the halls with him. I felt that same sensation on my spine that I felt on my elbow in Criminal Justice when I first met him. As we walked through the crowds of people, I felt several eyes glare us down.

"Really? Rach?"

"What, I cant give you a nickname, _friend _?

He smirked while a playfully punched him in the arm.

"Shut up, you know they were thinking something else in their head. Didn't want them to get too carried away.

We reached my algebra class as he leaned against the wall next to the door, with a puzzled look. I glanced at Kurt, who was spying on us from his seat. His words stunned me.

"Are we something else?"

His pupils dilated the second my eyes met his. Making the golden flecks in his light brown eyes noticeable. With his hands shoved in his pockets, he grinned and walked off. My eyes staring him down until he disappeared behind the corner. I stood in complete shock. What was that supposed to mean? Was everyone right? Was he trying to flirt with me but I was too oblivious to notice? I smiled as I walked into Algebra, placing myself in the seat next to a chuckling Kurt, who kept smiling at me.

"What?"

Her head shook with a smile. He had definitely over heard our conversation. The more I'm with Finn the more I realize. He's not just my friend. He's my inspiration.

...

I'm going to die. My body hidden behind a wall while my head peeked into the cafeteria. Spotting aggravated girls surround Kurt. One step in there and I will noticed for good. People have been congratulating me since I arrived at school this morning. But the cafeteria has no escape once you're in.

I let out a little shriek as a firm grip caught onto my shoulder. Finn. Surprise, surprise. Ever since his little "_are we something else"_ statement, I always notice his little gestures.

"Trying to think of how to take them on?

"Actually, trying to think on how to survive."

He chuckled as the expression on his face was suggestive.

"I know that look."

A smile crossed his face while he snatched my hand and led me out the doors to the courtyard, eventually leading to the cliff. For some reason, this starting feeling as if it was another Twilight movie. A girl and a mysterious guy hiding out from people. But at the same time, it felt better than that. It became a thing to visit this place with him once in a while. Our usual position where our feet dangle off the edge. This time, one arm securely wrapped a round me, his hand placed on my waist. The wind carrying my hair as it did the first time out here, but making me feel even more radiant as I noticed Finn glancing at me through my peripheral vision. Slowly I turned my face towards him, sliding my eyes from side to side a s if he was gazing at something else.

"What?"

No reply. Just a simple gesture of him taking a strand of my hair and placing it behind my ear. All the sudden, I'm getting this churning feeling within me. Desire, desperation of needing something. We get lost in each others gaze when the sting in my stomach grows. Every breath I take has a hint of nervousness that makes me wet my lips.

"You don't have to kiss me if you don't want to."

He doesn't know. The amount that I crave him.

"I want to."

The last word, slurred as a shove my lips into his. My first ever kiss with a boy and it's better than anything I ever imagined. Unimaginable, irreplaceable. Savoring every taste of him. His arms crushing me to wear the pain is intriguing. I place my frozen hand on his cheek as I feel light shivers vibrate my palm. It can't end. Not because of life or death. Only because we desperately need air to keep us going. Unfortunately , we slowly get to a stopping point. Neither of us looking at each other until we catch our breath.

I attack him by surprise and kiss him intensely, pushing his head into mine with my hands wrapped around his neck. Lastly, giving him light kisses till I feel his smile curve against my lips. I don't know what made me, but I whisper what I have figured out ever since we met.

"I need you."

I pleaded as he places his finger on my chin, making me glance up at him.

"Now you've got me."

We are lost in the moment until I leaned into his shoulder and there, peacefully. Enjoying this moment for ourselves.

So this is how it feels. To be in love.

**The beginning of Finchel! Does Rachel finally get to experience the most normal subject in life and realize whats she been missing? Finn sure does have an experience that he Is'nt willing to share unless he's careful. Please comment!**


	4. Open Arms

Crap. I knew it would happen. Lunch had ended about 10 minutes ago and I had to come up with a way to sneak into 5th period. I peeked into the small window of the door to the classroom and spotted Kurt. I waved my hand around, trying to get his attention. He slowly rose his head from the worksheet he was completing and grinned.

"What," I mouthed towards him and made his smile even bigger. He pointed to me then mouthed Finn and made a heart with his index fingers. My blank expression gave him the signal to stop joking around and get serious. I pointed towards Mrs. Pillsbury, our English teacher, trying to tell him to create a distraction. He gave a thumbs up and a wink of an eye a glanced back at the teacher before he collapsed to the floor, making a gasping noise. Mrs. Pillsbury raced over to his aid along with a few other students. When I saw them surround Kurt, I knew it was chance. I silently opened the door and joined the crowd Kurt had collected.

"I'm okay, I think I just had a blackout because of these pills my doctor subscribed for my…glaucoma."

Nice lying skills. He couldn't think of anything better. People gave puzzled glances as they examined his eye. That's where I come in.

"What he means is that, ever since his father left the country for a board meeting, he's been having anxiety attacks and some of the possible side effects includes fainting and delusions.

Got it right in the bag. Understanding came across several of their faces as they went back to their seats. But Mrs. Pillsbury caught on.

"Ms. Berry, were you here at the beginning of class?

I froze in the middle of the walk way and decided to play the invisible card.

"Look, just because I write in the school's paper, doesn't mean I'm not the same invisible nobody I was before."

She gave me a concerned expression as I sat down next to Kurt. Just as the teacher passed us to her desk, we fist bumped with grins. A couple of people at our table joined in with the laughter as I saw Finn in the hall, waving at me through the window. Kurt, who was next to me, waved at him flirtatiously, trying to mock me. I nudged him in the arm while smiling.

"I don't wave like that."

"Sure you don't."

We giggled lightly so the teacher wouldn't hear us. Maybe I acted a little different around Finn, especially after we shared our moment on the cliff. But it felt like the real me, not a stranger I tried to change into. Funny thing is, it took half of my life to trust Kurt, but a week to trust Finn. Either he played the new kid card to well or I, Rachel Berry, am falling for Finn Hudson.

It wasn't a crush. It was thirst, crave, addiction and attachment. No matter how distant we seemed, I needed him more and more every second. I don't know exactly what we are. Are we even dating? All these questions containing my mind as I walk out of last period with Kurt.

"Really? A blackout. I'm surprised the teacher didn't recognize it the dirty way around."

"Shut up, you're so disgusting. Anyways, what did happen between you and prince charming?

"Nothing."

Lies. And he knew it.

"How about you come over for dinner and tell me what _really _happened?"

As I rode my skateboard home I thought, I have never felt so secure before. Being in his arms, made home feel like a prison. Blocked out from his presence and firm grip around me. I made my way up to my room and got out a sketch pad. Immediately drawing what I felt inside. A knock was placed on my door and reacted by shutting the sketch pad closed and throwing it off my bed. Too late. My mom caught me and strolled over to it before I stomped my foot on it.

"What is that?"

"It's personal. What do you want?"

"Nothing to personal for your mom to see."

She tried lifting my leg but kept it still with all my strength.

"What. Do. You. Want?"

She glanced up. Frustrated. Finally she lifted her self from the ground and smoothed down the side of her dress.

"What would you like for dinner?"

"Actually, Kurt invited me over tonight, they're having steak. And if you love me, you'd let me go."

It's true. Nothing is more satisfying than his dad's steak.

"Fine. Be home by 10."

I nodded as she left the room. Phew. That was close. I reopened my sketch pad and continued my drawing. Fading the sides of a massive heart that took over half of the page. I feel completely different now. I was no longer that shy nobody that pushed people away with her depression. I was still witty and sarcastic but more outgoing and positive. When I see his eyes, they pull me out of the darkness. When he holds me, it's as if he's guarding me from every danger known to man. Something I never felt before. Definitely a positive change. Everything I feel will be spilled to Kurt tonight. But this sketch, will keep the most precious feelings secret.

...

"He did not!"

"He did, and it was magical!"

We sat on his sofa in the middle of the living room, chatting away about my encounter with Finn. Dinner had just ended and his dad decided to give us some privacy by going to his room on the opposite side of the house.

"I told you that you 2 would become a power couple."

He shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth as I froze instantly. Power couple?

"What are you talking about?"

He rolled her eyes and nudged me in the arm.

"Come on! Everyone has been speculating stories ever since you 2 were spotted being late to class. Biggest rumor was that you two made out in the janitor's closet."

My jaw dropped at the immaturity of these people. How could they believe such theories?

"Did not!"

"Well I know that now, but they don't. Wasn't hard to believe if you ask me. Especially with your lip gloss smeared across your cheek.

Worry started to cross my face and Ruby noticed.

"Look, I bet the rumors will settle down. Not much happens at our school so they will turn even the smallest thing into a speculating topic. I mean, you're not the only people dating at our school."

"We are not dating…yet."

Kurt laughed as he grew curious.

"Have you gotten his number yet?"

"Yeah, why?

A smirk crossed his face as he snatched my Blackberry sitting on the table.

"We are not calling him!"

I quickly grasped it as it fumbled out of his hands, almost crashing into the floor.

"Have a little fun."

"I have to be home in an hour anyways so I might as well get going."

As I spoke, I could tell Kurt was depressed.

"You sure you don't want me to drive you home?"

I kicked up my skateboard, gripping it and heading to the kitchen door.

"Nah, I need time alone anyways. Just to clear my head."

"Kay. See you at school tomorrow."

I waved as I rode off in the dark and immediately crashed when I landed onto the embrace of my bed. Dreaming of Finn and his muscular arms. It felt like a Twilight moment, but no Jacob to deal with. I anxiously waited for when I get to see him tomorrow. Running into his arms and not caring that the whole world knows I'm….That I have strong feelings for Finn. If I want to date him, first I gotta think how to break it to my parents.

...

Dizzy is how I feel when I'm lost in a sea of students and have no idea how to make it to shore. Finally as I spot him at his locker, I scream his name, grabbing his attention. I sped towards him and enveloped him in my arms. He was hesitant at first but ended up joining the embrace. It feels right, being close to him. The knowing of being safe. I know people are noticing us but it doesn't matter anymore. I'm really into a guy that's perfect for me.

"Hey, exactly how many cups of coffee did you have this morning?"

He teased with a smile and I replied by placing my hand on his firm and well built biceps.

"None, I'm just happy to see you. It's been so long."

He grinned while coming to a realization.

"It's been a day."

I feel the heat rise in my cheeks. It already feels as if I'm the obsessive girlfriend in a relationship. If we are even dating. He could tell I was freaking out inside by his response.

"It's fine. I missed you too."

A smile of relief wiped away my frown as he brought me in for a side hug and began to walk down the halls. I slowly understood the gesture and leaned into his side as I felt his firm yet loose placement on the small of my back.

"Hey, I wanted to know if you were busy Friday night?"

I glanced over at him, who was towering over me with the 5 inches he had on me.

"The horror festival is in town all weekend and my mom is one of the makeup designers for the zombie apocalypse themes. I figured it would be a little fun and inspiration for an artist such as yourself.

Something else traced through his mind. I could tell by the way he bit his shivering lip.

"But that's not the only reason your bringing me, is it?"

I smirked as he blushed for the first time, noticeable, and decided to make it easier on him. I cupped his cheeks and went in for a surprise kiss, not caring if I had permission or not. Thank god he didn't pull away. It seemed as if he enjoyed it, because his grip on my lower back firmed and felt his fingers daggered into my skin. For I tried getting every single bit of him, for I held in this massive crave since we first kissed. Literally, as we parted, I noticed his pupils dilating again. Calm expression with a smile pulled onto his face. His forehead rested against mine as I shut my eyes, wishing we were the only people in existence. That's at least how it seems when our lips touch.

"I _really _like you Rachel."

Feeling the pleasure of relief course through me until his next words struck with me curiosity.

"Promise me you wont kiss me in front of my mom though."

"Why, does she have something against the transfer of saliva?"

He let out a small chuckle that had a hint of fear behind it.

"No signs of affection either."

Tension grew in the air as I knew he was getting serious.

"Just don't."

He kissed my cheek before walking into his next class. Finn Hudson was hiding something from me and I intended on finding it out what it was.

...

Shimmering lights clouded my vision as they repeatedly blinked. A strong, firm hand leading me through crowds of people. My face buried in his arm covered by his jean jacket. I instantly grew hot with the amount of body heat encompassing us. Soon enough we exited the entry tent and entered a field full of fun houses and rides. I felt his grip tighten as we walked ahead. I leaned in, technically collapsing into his side. I knew he felt the pressure I caused when the arm my head was in, rose over my head and around my shoulder, our hands still intertwined. I glanced up at him with a smile as he mocked my expression.

"Thanks for bringing me here. I definitely needed some time away from..everything."

'No problem, and I'm guessing I'm not included in that _everything _of yours."

Meaning that as a compliment, it was as if he wanted me to admit some sort of declaration of love, which I have yet to feel. Maybe. Actually, not sure. Not ever dating anyone, I guess it's easy feeling so attached to someone.

"Would you call it dating? What we are doing."

He planted his lips softly on my temple as he replied.

"If you want us too be."

I stopped his tracks, gazing deeply into his eyes.

"Why'd you tell me not to act, you know, like a couple in front of your mom."

His body stiffened as I continued my question.

"What about your dad?"

That's his eyes daggered at the ground and gave a brief sigh.

"I don't have one."

At that moment, we glanced at each other and stood still.

"At least, not anymore. He died in war when I was 2. Ever since then, my mom was raising me and my three brothers."

"I'm so sorry, Finn. Is that why she doesn't want you to be with people, so that you wont have to repeatedly feel the heartbreak she felt?"

Before I even completed my sentence, he tugged me into his arms as I slowly reacted by crossing my arms around his neck. He was obviously trying to push the subject of love aside.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

He whispered in my ear, sending a tingling sensation through me as I sensed, caution.

"How would she hurt me?" my voice, strained with worry and fear. It seemed as if the problem were worse when his eyes widened and shook his head.

"Not exactly. You see, this is the 6th time I've moved, Rachel. Knowing that I had about 2 girlfriends during those times, my mom told them every detail about how I acted, knowing it wouldn't hurt anyone because my relationships would never be stable."

Never stable. So he's worried about moving again, and leaving me.

"She'll get inside your head and make you breakup with me. And I know she thinks she's doing the right thing to prevent me from heartbreak, but she doesn't realize that the biggest heartbreak is what hurts the most."

I fully understood him. He was tired of being tortured with the feelings he had but didn't want, exposed. I rested my hand on his shoulder and leaned in for a kiss. When I released, he gave me a puzzled expression.

"I know how you feel. I try blocking the thoughts in my mind that I'm different from every one else, but people tend to bring it up themselves, which makes it harder to cope with situations."

A relieved grin came upon his face.

"You'd be the first to understand."

A realization from his earlier speech, planted a smirk on my face.

"So I take that I'm your girlfriend, since you're dying for me not to break up with you," I teased spotting his cheeks starting to swell in pink. Knowing he wouldn't be blushing if he didn't mean it.

"Well..um…I guess, you could put it that way."

Fumbling with his words, he finally had the guts to look up at me. I bit my lip with a smile hidden beneath it. He giggled as he saw the satisfied expression on my face.

"You like me. Finn Hudson has a crush on me."

I poked his chest, covered by a white plaid shirt.

"You're just now noticing."

I leaned in close, his chin resting on the top of my head as I suddenly felt it move. His eyes gazing directly into my soul.

"I fell for you the minute I saw you."

"Why? I was just another nobody."

He let out a sigh.

"When will you ever realize your capable of more than you know. Stop doubting yourself and open your eyes to all the amazing things you've done. I mean, your stories have touched so many people. They look up to, just like me."

Was I? Admired by people that I'm not even close to? Hearing something such as that being said by him made me more anxious to kiss him till I ran out of breath, but I know it wasn't the right time. So instead I pulled in for a tight hug. Resting my head on his chest, listening to the repeated beat within him. Knowing I would only return to my devious, reckless and fatal plans if that sound one day ended.

**Sorry for the long update, writers block! But now i already have the chapters so the latest it should be updated is next Sunday, the soonest Thursday. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and i cant wait or you to meet Finn's brothers! Please Comment :)**


	5. Here In Your Arms

"No…no…no!"

I used every ounce of strength to shove Finn in front of me. I acted like a baby compared to every little kid standing in that line.

"I'm not going on there!"

Right in front of me, stood the tallest and longest portable roller coasters in the country. Shocking is how they managed to fit it in this tiny clearing.

'I'll be holding your hand the entire time," Finn reassured, still not fully convinced. But for his sake, I stopped squirming and glared at him, before I faced the employee and held out my ticket. My tight grip on it caused the employee to wrestle it out of my fingers. It finally slipped from my grasp as the gate in front of me, flung open. Pulling on Finn's arm, I hopped into the cart, securing every belt inside.

"Relax you'll be fine.'

His words, making my breathing increase as I took them as a threat saying " I might get severely injured, but might live." I gripped his hand as I squeezed tighter when we began going uphill. Was I making too big of a deal out of this? I glanced to my side, watching the most adorable smile appear on his face. He craved adrenaline. To lower my weak looking factor I spoke the truth.

"Honestly, I've never been on a roller coaster before. Parents were always afraid that I might have stood up in the middle of them."

Yes, one of the ways to prevent suicide. But at the moment, I didn't want to die. The thought increased my determination to live. A small frown crossed his face the second we reached the top. We were about to tilt over and dive into the depths of the tracks, when I let out a loud shriek. After a couple of seconds, I realized we were still planted on the peak. Finn chuckled obnoxiously at my behavior as I flipped out in my seat.

"This should be fun."

My head, switching directions. Why'd it stop?

"Why the hell aren't we movaaAAAHHHH!"

The cart shot down, making a burn build up in my core. Hurting, but giving me pleasure. Feeling the wind brush intensely against my skin and the adrenaline coursing through my veins. My arm wrapped around Finn's as I began screaming wildly as we went through a pattern of loops. We reached the end of the ride as my pulse slowly went back to normal. I gasped for an intake of breath and jumped out cheering.

"Again! Again!"

Feeling like a joyful and spirited kid that I once wanted to be, I gripped his arms and went on each ride several times. Through the bumper cars, rock climbing, funhouses and upside down rides, this was the most fun I had ever experienced in her life.

To relax, we decided to enter the Ferris wheel and let the excitement rest. Arm in arm, we sat on the cart with laughter.

"I especially love the ride that slowly picks you all the way up then quickly drops you down."

"Dungeon Drop?"

"Yeah!"

Suddenly, we were lifted into the sky. My head was nestled in the crook of his neck, feeling his warm and comfy arm on my shoulder. Quietly, but audible, a tune escaped his lips. I wasn't into this generations music but recognized the song.

"If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lye with me and just forget the world."

Fortunately, it's one of few I like. His voice was tender, soft, flawless. Before he began the next verse, I interrupted by whispering the words in his ears.

"We don't need, anything, or anyone."

A grin appeared on his face as the stars blanketed us. For the rest of the ride.

…**.**

"If you think I'm going in there, you're out of your damn mind."

I stood a foot away from the entrance to a musky, horrific building. Finn stood half way in between the door, laughing at my statement before tugging on my hand, pulling me into the darkness. Lights appeared ahead of us and before we know it, we are in a room surrounded by degrading creatures. It took a minute to realize this was the design and makeup studio for the haunted house. I shut my eyes, letting the grip on Finn's arm lead the way. If I made direct contact with one of these models, I would scream to death.

We came to a stop and my eyes glanced at a horrifying view of a face, half dripping blood and the other half burnt. I let out a shriek, jumping behind Finn as my defense. My face, soaking into his jean jacket, trying to erase that disturbing image.

"It's okay, Santana is just my mom's human model."

I slowly peaked over his shoulder and saw the Latina laughing.

"But you should be scared, your moms annoying me to the point where her face is leaning towards looking like mine."

"Oh really, anything else you'd like to bring to the table?"

A middle aged woman with light Brown hair ran up to our area and dumped a pound of makeup on the desk. As soon as she caught sight of me, her face turned to stone and the tension rose in the air.

"I thought you would have spent so much time on the rides, that you would have completely forgotten about me."

The positive presence fading away.

"This is my mother, Carole."

Before I could speak, Carole quickly blurted.

"Who is this young lady?"

"My new friend from school," I felt him grow stiff from answering. I gave a slight wave as her expression read disbelief or curiosity.

"She's lesbian."

He said quickly, probably hoping that I would catch the statement as I obviously did. Instantly, the Latina on the chair examined me, as if she looked for hints that I indeed, played for the other team. As for his mother, she reacted by sighing in relief then continuing her job.

"Well that sure is different. But much more difficult…"

"Sure is."

My tone, stiff as I knew he felt my cold stare on the back of his neck. Praying, not to be left alone with me once we leave.

"I could only imagine how difficult it is to find another girl like you. Especially to the style you carry."

Excuse me? I wasn't sure if it was exactly a compliment. My belief of Finn's story grew as I had the urge to slap his own mother in the face. I decided to play nice and plan an escape before several more words could escape her lips.

"You are indeed doing an incredible job on your makeup, but Finn and I must get going. Don't wanna miss the laser show."

I gave a slight wave goodbye as I dragged his ass out that building. Once we escaped and entered the alley behind the structure, I planted a open hand slap to the face. It must have hurt, noticing the pool forming in his eyes and the flame residue on his cheek.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I don't see how telling your mom I like girls, is keeping me from getting hurt, it doesn't even make me look appealing."

"I know and I'm sorry. I froze in the moment a-and.."

His stuttering gave off the worry and nervousness he held in. He obviously hated being the cause of problems, judging by the way he instantly grew panicked.

"I really care about you. You're too much worth losing."

It had already felt like everything was moving at warp speed. Its been a week and it feels like we met a lifetime ago. I guess I'm not realizing that he's right. He does indeed have feelings for me, probably more than I do for him.

When I finally came to an understanding, I tugged on his jacket, pulling him to my lips. We have kissed several times, but this one, was special. Our tongues danced together as we savored each others taste. Each stroke against his tongue, drugging me into this trance. As we finally released, I slowly opened my eyes and shot him a smile. Feeling less like I wanted to slap him again, I wrapped him in my arms.

"Just promise you'll inform you mom that I definitely do not play for the other team."

A low sigh escaping his mouth as he twitched his eyes back and forth, getting a view of both of my chocolate eyes as he spoke.

"I promise."

We stood, entranced by each others eyes as I began to stroke his shoulder.

" Now how about that lazer show?"

His arm encompassed me as he made our way out from behind the building and back to the blinding lights.

Magical. No, enchanting. A night that has been implanted in my mind for as long as I live. Despite the mom drama. His luscious hair rubbing against my forehead as we're cheek to cheek with our bodies on a checkered blanket. Hundreds of others surrounding us as the sky lights up. The only thing that ruined this amazing moment was the sound of Finn's phone ringing in his pocket.

He released a sigh as he sat up and quietly picked up. All I heard was a pattern of "yeahs" and "uhuhs". As he ended the call, he rose to his feet, leaving me at sea level.

"I'm so sorry I have to go. My brother needs me to pick him up from his friend, Sam's birthday party. And Sam's mom isn't the one you want to mess with."

"Wait, you have a brother?"

"Two of them, Blaine, who is the same age, but a couple of months younger, then my 10 year old brother Noah."

No wonder he was so responsible. While I sit around and expect him to do all the right things, I realize that he has more going on than I could ever have. Surprised that he is very affectionate. The only woman he grew up with, tried eliminating the rest. A knot grew in my stomach as the thought of his mother manipulating me crossed my mind. To push it to the side, I stood up and embraced him in a hug.

I kept tight grip on him until I remembered he had somewhere to be.

"Well you should get going, don't want to make you late."

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home, I don't want you stuck here, especially with the creeps that run this place."

I giggled while pushing strands of hair behind my ear.

"No its fine, I'll have Kurt pick me up. Go ahead."

Before setting off, he pulled me in tighter. Squeezing me to the max. I decided to enjoy these stolen seconds and rest my chin on his shoulder while I took in his strong and addicting musk. I slowly let him slip from my grasp until he planted his hands on my shoulders, gazing into my eyes.

"I promise. I'll make it up to you."

His tender and soft lips, smashing into my forehead before he took off to his car. Half an hour later, Kurt finally showed up and I couldn't wait to spill all the details.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Incredible. Some parts odd. But the rest of the night made up for it."

He began driving while multitasking between giving me weird expressions and watching the road.

"Odd?"

"Well it didn't go as I thought it would. His mother thinks im dating women now and is quite suspicious about my relationship as a friend towards Finn."

I didn't have the guts to look at him during my confession. I knew he thought it was insane, which it was, but it didn't make the night a disaster. I noticed that Kurt had slightly shifted in his chair.

"I'm not lesbian!"

He let out a sigh of relief.

"Well it wouldn't have been a surprise, knowing you've been around me for half of your life."

I gave him a blank expression as I sat, un amused.

"Go on."

"And I know he only did it to protect me."

"Protect you from what? His mom?"

"Yes, he hasn't really had a good reputation with the history of his mom and girls. It's a lot to explain."

"I'm all ears."

Kurt smiled as for the rest of the ride, I confessed every detail that slipped from Finn's mouth. As we arrived, I was pretty sure he was caught up on the storyline. The next statement Kurt had said, was something that was probably drilled into his mind, by the way he spoke.

"He really cares about you, Rach. I see relationships at schools but you guys. Something's weird about it. It's as if he knows your strengths and weaknesses, and he tries to build you up on them. But now its your turn Rachel. You have to help him over come this dispute that he's had with his mom and confess."

Whoa. It's like he's inside my head right now. I guess I was so caught up in convincing myself that I was done with the past that I never took the time to realize that he has a troubled side of him too.

"Also, I want to help him because this is the first time you haven't rolled your eyes at me when I try to give you empowering speeches. I'd say your relationship is healthy.

"Shut up Oprah."

I teased as we hopped out of the vehicle and headed towards my porch. Now that I think about it, I feel like a whole different person now. Not being negative about every concept of life.

"But I'd agree."

I spoke as I fumbled with my keys and dropped them as Finn's ring tone startled me. I jumped in placed before I picked up to the sound of his voice.

"Rachel?"

"Hey Finn."

There was a second of silenced till he dropped the bomb.

"Do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow?"

I froze in place as Kurt had heard his words as well. I can say no. It's my chance to make things right.

**Sorry for the long update! I'm not sure i can sneak in another chapter before vacation but i'll at least start typing it tomorrow. Cant wait till the bomb is dropped on Carole!**


	6. Perfect

What should I wear? How should I style my hair. It has been only a couple of minutes and Kurt and I searching through my closet to find appropriate apparel for the dinner. I stood, giving up on picking out clothes since I figured, Kurt would despise my taste anyways.

"Ugly. Dreadful. Horrible. Tacky."

One by one, a monstrous pile was being formed on top of my bed as I sat patiently.

"Finally!" Kurt exclaimed as he laid out two pair of clothes.

"Now you have to pick. You have a white and green spring dress that matches the season perfectly, along with a pair of flowery American Eagle heels**. **But to stand out, you can either wear this purple and pink polka dotted dress with your dolce cabana heels I bet you've never worn since I gave them to you."

"Well, to be on the safe side, I'd go with the second choice. It's a dinner I'm being invited to. If anything goes wrong, whites not the best backup."

"Good point."

He hung the other pair back up as I glared at the pile still atop my mattress. I cleared my throat, causing him to follow my gaze.

"Oh yeah, I'll help you put those up…later."

A knock was patted onto my door as I immediately started to panic. My mom still had no idea about my date. She poked her head in then slowly placed herself in front of my closet.

"What's going on in here?"

"I-I'm helping Rachel decide what to wear to our graduation party. Obviously none of her clothes are even close to prom apparel."

I rolled my eyes but he wasn't being completely awful at hiding the truth.

"Well it was either I pick out my own outfit and suffer the never ending critiques. Or have one of the top fashion icons at school help me."

My tone convincing as I stood next to Kurt, placing my hand lightly on his shoulder. He held his hand to his heart as he silently praised himself. It seemed as if relief struck my mom as she made her way back to the door.

"Well then, carry on. Make sure its appropriate."

The door slammed shut and we both sighed in relief. Not too bad for a person who barely pulled off, fainting in the middle of a classroom. I felt pressure against my chest as a hanger with my outfit was shoved into me.

"Try it on, I'll start putting up your clothes."

A couple of minutes later, I walked out of my bathroom and Kurt stared at me in awe. I twirled around, feeling like a preppy teenage girl. A side to me, I never intended on seeing. What a boy can do to a person.

"How do I look?"

"Like you were rejected from hell and fell from heaven."

I scrunched my eyebrows, only understanding the last part of the compliment.

"Well I'm gonna say that's a good thing and wear this tomorrow. Hopefully it doesn't come off to lesbian for his mom."

"Psh. Fuck his mom. She wouldn't know what gay is, even if she went on a blind date with Freddy Mercury."

I stood, staring down at my body. Now that I notice it. My body isn't half bad. My legs look firm and lengthy, which makes me look taller. Tummy tucked in and my chest lifted just the right amount to keep them from being shoved in every persons face I talked to.

"Its gonna be hard to not tap that with siblings and a mom around."

I slapped him in the arm playfully as I allowed myself to giggle at his crude comment.

"Well you should get going, its almost midnight and I don't want Burt worrying about you."

His eyed rolled as he grinned and made way to the door.

"Don't make a fool of yourself tomorrow."

"I'm not."

The door slammed shut as I plopped onto my bed, anxious for tomorrow to come just to get everything over with. Sure I wanted to meet his family, but his mom was kind of intimidating. Its as if I made one wrong move, my relationship with Finn would be terminated. And I hate feeling this way. That's why I'm stepping up. Finn's gotta know who he's with. And I Rachel Berry, don't take crap from anyone.

My hand repeatedly knocked on the wood, anxious for Finn to open the door. Unfortunately, a miniature version of him appeared instead. Noah.

"Finn! Your hot date is here!"

My eyes widened at his statement as an other boy, which I've seen around school, joined us. I'm pretty sure the one Finn's age, was Blaine. He had a leather jacket with a incredibly tight black shirt that exposed muscle. He was gay. I could tell by the way he looked turned off by me, and the incredible amount of gel in his hair that no one even uses anymore. For some reason, the suggestion that Blaine was trying to hide that fact, hit me. Only because of how he spoke to me.

"Hello, hello. You possibly couldn't be here for Finn could you."

It wasn't working, yet he had his charms. Maybe enough for Kurt to approve of. One thing Kurt doesn't like, is posers. Uncomfort came over me as Finn came to the rescue, sliding his two brothers to the side to welcome me in.

"Okay, jokes over. Leave her alone."

He gripped my hand and led him into his house. It was a marvelous entrance. A bright and gleaming chandelier hovered over the entrance where a spiral staircase stood. Comparing this to my home, suddenly made me a insecure, knowing I could never measure up to the greatness he ever had. It surprised me that they even had enough for a house like this, knowing they move every year.

His mother caught me out of my trance as we entered the dining room, where she was setting up the placemats.

"Rach!"

Getting quite used to the nickname, I smiled as she rushed towards me into a hug. As she stepped back, her eyes examined my dress.

"A little fancy for a dinner with your new friend, don't ya think?" she whispered, patting my shoulder. Why am I not surprised that Finn hadn't told her yet. We seated ourselves at the table with Finn on my left and his little brother Noah on my right. Carole and Blaine across from us.

"So Rachel, Finn told me that you write articles for the school's paper."

I blushed as his mom blew his cover. Obviously I'm a common topic to his family.

"Yes, I write them then let my friend Kurt publish them."

Blaine caught my attention as he dropped his spoon in his spaghetti bowl.

"Kurt as in Kurt Hummel?"

I nodded as his family caught interest of Blaine's suspicion. He flickered his eyes from side to side then slouched in his seat.

"He's the gay kid at school right?"

What a shame. Apparently his mother didn't know about his sexuality either.

"Yes, but I assure that he is an incredibly talented publicist and friend," I spoke as Carole glared at me throughout the rest of our conversation.

"Well wouldn't be that bad of a pair. Gays get along with other gays right?"

My spoon slipped from my fingers as she confessed something completely unnecessary for public speaking. Finn stiffened as his hand slipped into mine under the table. My jaw tightened as I didn't exactly know how to reply to that. I glanced over at his siblings who were obviously confused, but his mom kept specifying it to them.

"Is that why u didn't want to be noticed, because you played for the other team?

What has Finn told her? Noah's eyes lit up as he almost stood in his chair.

"You play sports?"

Totally oblivious to what Carole referenced to. Finn tightened his grip.

"About that mom.."

He tried continuing but got tongue tied so I decided to step up.

"I don't play for the other team. I-I'm straight."

Everyone froze at the table, especially Finn who was probably picturing the consequences in his mind.

"Of course you are, your body cant be diagonal," innocent Noah said as we were to shocked to pay attention to. A beeping went off in the kitchen and his mother silently exited the room. Noah poked my arm repeatedly till he caught my attention.

"We can play sports in my backyard later with Drizzle and Jack Daniels. I have two dogs back there."

"Really? I have dead corpses buried in the back of mine."

I took a sip of my tea and glanced back at Noah, his expression as if he was blown away.

"I like this girl."

I smiled as I noticed Blaine still giving me puzzled looks. I couldn't quite tell if he was checking me out or looking for evidence that I was lesbian, even though I'm a hundred percent sure I'm not.

"Why does our mom think your lesbian?"

"I'd like to know the same thing."

She appeared at the doorway of the kitchen, startling us as we all took deep breaths, knowing explanations were to come.

**Another long update but should be shorter next time! How are things looking up for their relationship? Will we find out whats hidden behind Blaines act and probably sucked for a second date ill tell you that. :) Please Comment**


	7. Complicated

Eyes glanced around the room as not one word was spilled to Carole. If Finn wasn't going to be the man in this conversation, that I guess I will. I stood, flabbergasting everyone.

"You cant be blaming this on him, he was just trying to do his job!"

Carole crossed her arms and gave me an unconvinced look. "Like what?"

"Trying to protect me."

"From who?!"

"You!" I confessed as her face full of rage wore off and now turned to cold stone. I couldn't take all of this ridiculousness.

"I have been dating your son for less than a week and you're already getting on his case. If hiding our relationship was the only option on the table, then I'm out!"

I began pacing towards the door until Finn called to me.

"Wait!"

For his sake I turned to face him and his frustrated mother who was still in shock.

"How could hide some thing from me?" Carole asked with streams of tears already flowing down her cheeks.

"I always have to! Every time I light a fire in my life, you find a way to burn the forest down. It's as if you keep me in this prison cell and never let me have the chance to experience li-"

"I love you and if I didn't I wouldn't be doing what I do for your protection!"

"Well I love her!"

He didn't. Not here, not now. The room fell silent as all eyes glared at Finn. Carole gave her sons a cautious look and Blaine stood up to take Noah to bed.

"I'm not letting you take away the only thing left that's important to me," Finn confessed as my heart was lifted from that worried and anxious hole within me. I knew I was at least falling in love with Finn, but I guess I was always a little afraid to express it.

"Get out of my house."

The cold tone, breaking me from my trance, aimed at me. Finn glanced at me and shot me an apologetic look.

"See you at school Finn."

I twisted the knob till his mother blurted out what I most absolutely not pleased with hearing.

'I forbid you to speak to her at school and have Blaine be on the look out for you 2."

Okay. I was officially pissed. I turned, marching towards the table.

"You cant do that!"

Carole's hand slapped the wood on the table, startling me.

"Get the fuck out of my house or I will sure as hell do it for you."

A smirk crossed my face as I faced Finn. Planted a strong and firm kiss on his lips that sent my legs shaking.

"Fine," I agreed as Finn's face was expressionless but I knew crave stood behind it. I left the house running down the street so I'd be far enough to call Kurt to pick me up. Just like I said. He's my walking diary. Tonight's entry, the date that now rests in hell.

...

Its been 2 days, or what felt like a lifetime. I needed Kurt now more than ever and thankfully he was. I was still in a depressed state while I played around with the plastic straw in my coffee cup. Kurt sat across from me with a worried expression.

"I don't think this is healthy. You've been doing nothing but pushing away reality and hoping Finn will crawl on his knees and apologize. Well guess what? Get over it. I haven't seen him around have you?"

Yep. He was trashing me. But I didn't have the strength to care. The only thing I could remember was Finn's mother. Demented, evil. Satan in disguise.

"Ok," was all I wanted to get out. The bell had rung and he instantly shot up from the table and marched off in rage. I strolled down the halls and just like always, Finn showed up. We froze in each others stare, not sure what the other person was going to do. He was warned to stay away, but didn't notice Blaine around. Shockingly he paced towards me.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened Saturday. My mom can be a real bitch and that's exactly why I didn't want her to know y-"

"So you wanted to live a lie! I'm sorry Finn but I'm not that type of person. I thought you were sincere, polite and charming. Instead you a secret keeping jerk who needs to figure out which line his balls stand on or I'm done!"

Every word pronounced as a threat. The fear in his eyes, swarming with guilt. I felt no passion for him at the moment. If he wanted to fix this he had to be the one to step forward.

"I'm sorry but I'm not the one you should be blaming. It's my mom!"

"But you don't even have the guts to stand up to her!"

"I tried!"

"Well you didn't try hard enough!" I didn't even have the guts look at him as I brushed passed him into my next period. I slammed my binders on the table, startling Kurt who was giving me a questioning look.

"What's up with you, Tony Hawk die?"

"Nothing!..Its nothing," I tried calming down since my erratic behavior was causing some attention. I slouched in my seat with my journal and began Kurt's new article entry. "Douches and Dirt bags."

...

Crumbled pieces of paper, whispering and now note passing. Its' the 4th attempt Finn had tried to get my attention. I did feel a little guilty about what I had said to him. Now that I think about it, it's as if everything is actually my fault. My thoughts currently interrupted by my Communication Application teacher, .

"Now communication is more than just speaking. It's about expressing yourself to others, which is why I want you all to stand at the front of the class and give a little speech portraying the idea of how important impressions are."

A light bulb went off in my head as I suddenly grew interested, with a devious idea behind it. My hand shot into the air, and stuck out like a sore thumb.

" , I would gladly like to present now if you don't mind."

She looked puzzled. Probably shocked from my eagerness to participate.

"The floor is all yours, Berry."

She gestured me to the front, knowing a knot grew in my stomach that was too big to untangle. This could cause some serious damage to Finn and mines relationship. If we have one anymore.

"Impression is just another word for impact. As in the most generous and innocent yet disgusting, cruel and twisted of all people can leave the biggest impact on a persons life."

Finn's expression changing into a glum and guilty tone. The rest of the class nodding in agreement as they were oblivious to my reference.

"Funny thins about impressions, is that we over think them. Trying to make the perfect spark to the flame, then one flaw burns the whole forest down."

As I spoke, I slowly strolled around the room, eventually reaching Finn's desk.

"It's upsetting, knowing how important impressions are. Especially if its for meeting your friends family or perhaps, your boyfriends mother."

Snickers instantly spread across the room as I spoke the last sentence in Finn's ear. I didn't care if he was pissed, I know Kurt was though. He sat on the other side of the room, repeatedly shaking his head. I smirked flashed onto my face as I marched to the front of the room.

"Everyone wants that perfect moment, but sometimes the closest one to your heart, your irreplaceable companion, jacks it up for you!"

I snatched the Sonic slushy I spotted on the teachers desk and Mrs. Beiste's expression immediately changed. Her eyes widened waiting for my next move. Finn stiffened as he was fixated on the blue liquid. Kurt shoved his face into his palms as I made way into the back of the room.

"The worst thing is that if they're the one who caused the problem. They don't do a damn thing."

I tilted the container, sending the liquid to course down his head onto the plaid of his shirt. Stiff as the chill gave him goose bumps. Kurt, along with the rest of the class, in complete shocked. Surprisingly neither Zeke or Mrs. Beiste did a thing. He didn't stand up, he just that in complete silence, drenched in the cold liquid. I positioned myself in front of his desk, glaring at his squinted eyes of which he had just slipped his index fingers over to remove the slushy. He licked his lips and looked down at his shirt that will forever be stained. I stood satisfied as several remarks were heard around the room. He shot up from his seat in rage.

"You know what! I tried, Rachel. I tried pleasing you and treating you with respect. I tried convincing my mom to let me be with you and for my credit you give me this!"

"Oh and you tried so hard to sit innocently at the table while you were the one guilty of everything!"

"You mean guilty for being in love."

It hit me hard. His last words spoken as if he gave up. I never imagined having this conversation in the middle of a classroom. Even the teacher look intrigued in our dispute. The room fell silent as they anticipated our next move. I gazed at him in plead but he never changed expressions.

"Go ahead. Blame everything on me, for wanting A REAL RELATIONSHIP FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE!"

"You said there were others."

"None like you Rachel. You get me, understand me. Not like how I devoted my self to you and cared about you. You left an impression on me, Rachel."

Mrs. Beiste probably thinking this was one of her most enthusiastic speeches of all time. I'm pretty sure one of us should be sent to the office, knowing I spilled a drink purposely on a guys head and making a huge scene in class.

"I think about you all the time. And when I'm not thinking about you, I'm wondering if you think of me."

Awes escaped students lips until he built up anger again.

"But it's not enough, NOTHINGS EVER ENOUGH FOR YOU!"

He turned to walk out of the classroom leaving me speechless and humiliated. I worked so hard to make him look like the bad guy in my head, but it turns out I was the criminal this whole time. Turning into the girl in my nightmares who shuts out the world and feels it caving in.

**Sorry for long update! Working on a horror story and...schooling of course. I hope to update at least 3 to 4 more times this month, but fro now. Enjoy and hope u catch my glee references! Please Comment!**


	8. Only Exception

I'm a terrible human being. I deserve to die. Finn was the sweetest person to ever my life and crushed him. No longer purified because he's been tainted by my darkness. I know people hate me too. That's why I hate a reputation. No one had an opinion of you. I walked out of Comm Apps with Kurt pacing by my side.

"You should feel awful, you made him look like the bad guy."

"I know," I glumly spoke while staring at the tile in depression.

"I wouldn't blame him if he never spoke to you again."

"I know."

"Hell, I don't even want to be seen with you."

"Don't bother."

I turned into a separate hallway when it seemed that Kurt was finally catching up with my realization.

"Wait what?"

"I get it!" The echo of my voice grabbing the hallway's attention. Kurt froze as I snapped at him and folded his arms.

"I, Rachel Berry am a cold hearted, non pleasurable, bitch!"

Surprised that teachers haven't remarked me about my language, I continued with my speech, since I already had everyone's attention.

"I don't deserve happiness or love. I don't deserve a god damn thing!" My sentence being slightly un comprehendible because of slight interruptions of my sobs.

"Haven't you realized that I'm not like every perverted, prostitute looking , self centered whore at this school!" My statement offending majority of the clusters around us.

"I'm much more worse that that!"

Kurt's expression was a combination of worry and guilty. Probably hoping I'm not about to confess what I've ever dared to share with the world.

"I am a suicidal believing bitch! And yes I may have anger issues but it doesn't mean I need you!"

Tears traced down my face as I grew furious but depressed at the same time.

"I-I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU!"

I turned on my heel, wanting to block every figure in that hall but stumbled upon Finn's at the end of the hall glaring at me. Staring at me with an expression I cant solve. This moment was as if we switched emotions. Me felling his disappointment and him feeling my anger and frustration. I didn't want to say a word that would strain anything that we still had. I strolled right passed him in silence as it stung me in the heart. I never want to be seen again after that moment. I'd rather jump off another cliff than appear in those halls and strive to survive the humiliation. Gossip spreads like wildfire, and I have the perfect wildfire to create.

...

The wind coursed through my hair. My skin absorbing all the air. All the pain disappearing once I move a single inch. I take in a breath until I know, he's right behind me, glaring at the back of my head. Of course he'd be here, this hadn't been the first.

"Do it…Do it and risk losing the life you could have."

I faced the drop while I slowly tilted but at the same time, his words were pulling me back up.

"I don't want a life, I don't deserve one."

I heard his boots scuffing against the rocks, coming towards me.

"You'd be right about one thing. You don't deserve one, but you sure as hell want one."

Being my only friend, he was never afraid to say what was on his mind in the moment.

"You don't know what I want. I don't even know for myself," I confessed as I stared blankly down upon the earth below me.

"No. but your words do. It's obvious. Your stories were dark and depressing yet creative and intriguing. And ever since you met Finn, your stories were more uplifting and positive. And they still kept that riveting quality."

I was silent. I'm positive this was his way of saying that Finn brought out the best in me. But I cant help but remind myself of how that worked out. I feel my jaw stiffen, trying to hold back my vulnerabilities from showing.

"I'm not saying to get back with him, just consider apologizing to him or this guilt that's building up inside, will eat you alive."

Its as if he was inside my head. The only person to not completely understand me, but to easily solve my thoughts by my actions and behavior. I stepped back, keeping my self grounded.

"You're a good person, I know you are and I know you want to be. You just need to figure out a way to let this Finn situation slide and move forward," It's as if god was speaking to me in this very moment. Kurt was surely a blessing, I have never met someone as realistic yet impossibly imaginable in my life. Every word he spoke, always led me towards the right decision.

"I cant," I finally let out, sounding dry because if I mess up, my face will turn into a waterfall of washed up memories.

"Why not?"

"It hurts too much." Simple as that. Yet there was more I was willing to share. "Hurt too much by someone I may or may have not loved."

His footsteps growing closer till he planted himself next to me. Not facing my direction but mimicking my position by facing the mountain range.

"You loved him, I know you did." Kurt stated as I scrunched my eyebrows and softened my tone.

"How, never being in a relationship, how am I supposed to know what love feels like? I only know a family oriented love."

"I thought you hated your parents?"

I giggled as I faced Kurt and held his hand. How could he be so clueless

"I do, but I'm not talking about them."

Kurt grew confused and I rapidly embraced him in a hug, crying into his shoulder.

"I love you Kurt. Your like a … gay brother I never had."

He chuckled, still probably shocked that I said that. Knowing that I have treated him like crap majority of the time. I stood straight, wiping my tears and smiling.

"I mean, we act like we hate each other, yet I have had my most memorable moments with you."

Kurt smiled and squeezed me tightly.

"I love you too Rachel."

All the guilt and sadness buried in this moment. He released me then brushed a few strand of hair behind my ear.

"How about you and I go out tonight? I mean, we are seniors. This should be our year…We should go camping!"

Yes, cause after ruining my boyfriends life and confessing my hatred for everyone, including myself, I want to go camping.

"Camping?"

Kurt nodded his head rapidly as the idea gave her chills as it felt the opposite for me.

"That's not happening," I rudely stated as I head back for the car.

"Come on. Just the 2 of us, in the woods, alone, with a fire-"

"Okay, are you proposing a slumber party or fornicating in a sleeping bag under the stars?" I asked hoping it was the first option. He rolled his eyes at my cruedness and wrapped an arm around me while trudging up the mountain to the vehicle.

"Trust me, it will take your mind off of everything."

It couldn't be that bad. Plus, it means no Finn, no parents, just me and my best friend.

"Fine, but no sex!" I hollered as I reached my door and he walked to the other side. I hopped into the car along with Kurt and pressed the radio button on his console.

"You know I hate music, especially with that new depressing Adele chick."

"Maybe you hate it, but music tends to be the number one stress reliever, believe it or not."

The first song belted out the lyrics "Don't forget me, I bet I remember you said!" I glared at Kurt who immediately pressed the #2 button. Then playing "There was a side to you that I never knew, never knew." sighed and slouched in my chair as he pressed the 3rd button. "We could've had it all, rolling in the deep!"

"O MY FREAKING GOD! THIS IS WORSE THAN THAT CALL ME MAYBE IM GONNA STALK YOU CRAP!"

Kurt quickly changed the station as I sat aggravated and then a familiar tune I recognized came on.

"Wait stop!"

He was startled then decided to let the song play. I slowly whispered the words to myself then ended up bursting the lyrics. As the chorus repeated, Kurt interrupted.

"Wow, you really have a gift."

"What?"

"You can sing like an angel and draw like Leonardo Da Vinci."

I smiled at his compliment as I leaned against the window and glared at the serene view. Thanking the lord he was there to rescue me before I made the worst mistake of my life.

I whispered the words as I slowly drifted to sleep.

"I need your grace, to remind me, of my own."

**HummelBerry for some of the viewers! Love their relationship and what adventure the woods will bring! Next couple of chapters are fillers but lead up to where the horror begins! Song lyrics from "Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol". Please Comment!**


	9. In My Head

Libney State Park. The place where the plot takes a turn for the worse. It happens the moment we park in an empty lot next to a chain of RV's. Which seemed to be owned or rented by college kids for Spring Break. Music loud, blasting against my drums as I slightly begin to lose a partial bit to my every sense as the lights are blinding and the music's bass, beating along with my heart. We obviously came at the wrong time. It didn't stop Kurt from taking all our items and heading towards the woods to a trail.

"Where are you going?" I screamed as he turned and I sprinted towards him. Once I caught up with him, we continued our march.

"Do you seriously think I can survive a night next to those lovely neighbors of ours?" Kurt asked, knowing it was the truth. He only handled my Rachel Berry Extravaganza in High School cause he hoped it was the perfect moment for him to make a move on a straight guy who was drunk that wouldn't take a lot of convincing to convert to his side.

"What if they steal your car?"

"Please. That's the least of my worries, half of them will crash soon. And we will be non witnesses safely planted away in the woods away from everyone and everything." Kurt assured as we continued on for a couple of more miles. Our legs began to shake and our mouths grew of thirst which meant Kurt's blood sugar was low and I was simply parched.

We put up our tent and made a fire to keep us warm from this cold and mucky weather for its what Spring always has to offer.

"Where'd you learn to make a fire?" I asked, as he wiped the dirt off his pants.

"I watched Hunger Games you know." He gave me a teasing smile then we both plopped onto the log behind us.

I lean on his shoulder as the quiet sounds of animals repeat through our ears. Kurt begins to hum a tune I recognized from before. He was much of a singer and a theatre nerd. Always auditioning for male roles and eventually losing them, but he never gives up, he's tenacious and has perseverance. Which is why I admire him so much. What starts as a hum turns to a full on belting.

_"Something has changed within me, something is, not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of other people's games!"_ Kurt jumps on top of the log I am sitting on and sings as if he was on a Broadway stage. I can't let him have all the fun himself. So thankfully it's the most played song on his Ipod and I join in.

_"It's time to try, defying gravity! I think I'll try, defying gravity and you wont pull me down."_ As the words escape my lips, Kurt's gaze is in amazement as he discovers my voice. Which I have very well hidden, knowing he's make me be his partner in crime for auditioning in school musicals. Now its full on battle as I give him a determined glare and he run towards a boulder next to a tree.

_"I'm_ _through excepting limits, cause someone says there so. Some things I cant not change, but till I try I'll never know!"_ Kurt stands on the rock and lean against the tree in a depressed and weary pose until he flies off onto the ground. I'm enraged, but with excitement.

_"To long I've been afraid of, losing love I guess I've lost."_

I jump on top of the log and wait for Kurt to take my hand and plant me onto it with him sitting next to me.

_"Well if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost!"_ He pecks at my cheek then runs to the opposite side of the fire.

_"I'd sooner buy defying gravity!"_ Kurt screams as the flames ignite as his every word.

_"Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity!"_ The note that sends chills down my spine, hit perfectly as I join Kurt as we duet on the last part.

_"Just you and I, defying gravity! And you wont bring me down!"_ I know he knows the next verse but was never capable of hitting the high F, so I might as well give it a shot.

_"Bring me down! Ooohoh!"_ I finally take in a breath of air as we complete the tune and not one word spills from his mouth. It felt, amazing. The adrenaline that coursed through as we were in synch.

"Holy crap, Rachel! Why wait until now to show how fucking amazing you are?" Kurt questioned as I grinned and made way towards the tent.

"Some of the best secrets are made to be discovered." Kurt stood flabbergasted as I turned back to reality and entered the tent, waiting for Kurt to join in. When he did, no one said one word and drifted off to sleep. All the awful memories returned more instantly than expected. Finn in the middle of the class room covered in all my guilt and then ticking everyone off in the hallway till I wake up the next morning, to the sound of giggles and whispers. I flicker my eyes open and get into predator mode. Slowly and carefully unzipping the tent, spotting another on about 10 yards away with silhouettes of 2 people.

Oh hell no! We marched out into the deepest part of these woods just to escape the drama and sounds of people we absolutely had no intentions of talking to, whatsoever. In rage, I march towards their tent and unzip, exposing a teenage boy and girl.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?"

No reply as they looked at each other in this awkward situation.

"My friend and I trailed _all _the way out here which didn't ask for neighbors!"

I broke one of the poles in half and threw it into the woods.

"So take your sperms and still your testicles in her somewhere else!"

Fear crossed their face and escaped their lips as the fled the area immediately and I entered our tent. Kurt was sitting up with a concerned look as I crept into my sleeping bag.

"Do I-?" Kurt didn't need to continue as I interrupted.

"It's best if you didn't." I assured as I shut my eyes wanting to gain those precious minutes of lost rest. We passed out for a couple more hours as we decided to attend a party that the park was having. Which is kind of immature if you ask me, a party at a RV Park. Yeah, I'd like to see how that works out.

So we arrived at the center of the park after hiking back to our car that was safely untouched. We immediately spotted a cluster of RV's and disco balls and strobe lights, gleaming from the windows. As we walked in, crowds with a combination of drunks, sobers and party animals were observed. I kept close to Kurt, not wanting to sink into the crowd.

We made our way to the very end of the trailer and getting shoved out the back door. A keg was spotted in between the trailers and decided to have my first taste of what seemed to be Budlight from all the cardboard boxes, piled up behind the dumpsters. I started out not wanting much, till the party goers insited. Soon enough I lost track of Kurt and my vision grew hazy as I felt an ache at the side of my head. Its as if the world spun in circles at a rapid pace.

I felt a strong sting in my temple as I trudged to a nearby bench. I slouched at the pain as I looked off into the distance, spotting a tree halfway across the lot. I couldn't tell if it wa the whiskey or if my memory created a black figure that stood underneath it. I slowly squinted, trying to make out this persons image. As if got clearer, a familiar grin that I have seen many times before appeared. But it wasn't. It was much darker. And much more dangerous. And just as I came to a conclusion, a shrill was released from one of the trailers, immediately hearing the screeches of people and Kurt escape the RV.

"Rachel, we have to leave now!" Kurt warned as he gripped my arms and attempted to pull me to the car.

Even through the alcohol, I released myself from his grasp and headed towards the door. People huddled together as they examined a murdered teenage girl, blood, splattered all over the floor. Someone from the group discovered that a broken heart was carved into her chest with what we guessed was with a knife.

Just as we began to flee the trailers, I glanced back at the tree, where Finn's figure no longer stood.

**And this is where the suspense and horror start to enter. Sorry for long update but im trying to get it in all i can and im working on a new fanfic soon! I hope your not thinking what im thinking about Finn...Please Comment!**


	10. Bleeding Out

I keep telling myself it wasn't real, that it was just an ugly nightmare. But it was the ugly truth instead. Not even Kurt's obnoxious radio is doing any good from keeping me distracted. I've always pictured death in my head, but seeing it in reality, it just does something to a person. Kurt turned off the song and slowly pulled into the school parking lot, not wanting me to skateboard for a while, in case I had gotten any ideas.

I was silent as I sat uncomfortably.

"I already told you, we cant let this tragic event eat us alive. It happened and its over. Okay Rachel?"

I didn't reply, just the same emotionless expression as I sat still under confusion over something. Might as well give up. I've been scarred for life. But there is the one question that _has _been eating me alive. Swallowing my salvia instantly got harder as I took a deep breath and blurted, "He was there."

Kurt opened his door then slammed it shut.

"Who, exactly?" He asked as my lip began to tremble as his image appeared in my mind.

"Finn. He was there, then when the girl was killed…he was gone."

Kurt closed his eyes and slouched back into his chair.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You think…Finn did this?"

"Well what else am I supposed to think! He looked mischievous as hell and you expect me to ignore that?"

Now we were both desperately confused. I think I was on the verge of tears as I felt desperate, or crazy to think all of this. It didn't feel like reality at all. Kurt opened her door with what was a mixture of rage and determination.

"Finn didn't kill anyone and we are forgetting this conversation ever happened! Get your ass out of the car because you have some problems of you own to fix from when you left off from here!"

I didn't bother to argue and did what he demanded. We walked towards the building when I spotted his mustang in the first lot. It sent chills down my spine at the thought of him being a cold blooded murderer. I still think about him all the time though. And I bet he does too. I've been dying to speak to him since our little dispute, but what are you supposed to say when you apologize for making a complete ass of someone, without messing up.

Too many wounds here, so many left to heal. But Finn is the biggest scar I've yet attempt to fix. And now, I'm more determined than ever.

**...**

Nothing has changed. People still hate me and give me dirty looks. Thing is, I don't even care anymore. With this whole "Could Finn be a killer?" idea on my mind, I have more important things to worry about. Just as he came into sight, its as if the guiltiness disappeared as I glanced at his innocence. His olive skinned hand brushing through his bronze hair as he shuffles around with his textbooks.

I take in a breath and give my best smile while I walk up to him confidently.

"Hey Finn."

He gave me a quizzical look and sheepishly smiled. I did change a but from our last encounter. Less depressing clothes and personality, flats, no skateboard.

"What do you have against me this time?' It sickens me knowing that he thinks I'm going to attack him at any second. Like I'm some deranged monster. I connected my hands in front of me and rocked on my heels.

"This time, nothing." I didn't necessarily lie but not saying the truth either. He shot me a smile I would have regularly have gotten if we were still together. He shut his locker and leaned against it.

"Then what's going through your mind, Berry?"

"I've decided to bury the hatchet between us a-and.."

I couldn't quite get it out. He smirked, anticipating what I was going to say.

"I miss you." Probably the only part of the truth that I confessed. What worried me, is that he didn't reply, instead he shifted in place which made me explain further.

"We were really close once, and I want to get that back."

It's as if he was a lie detector and scanned me from head to toe, before gazing into my eyes. Was he expecting a confession or something, so I decided to continue.

"Not necessarily dating, but even friends is a good sta-"

I was cut off by Finn, crushing me to death with his memorable hugs. I wrapped my arms around his neck as it lasted for a couple of seconds. He seemed overjoyed when he looked down at me.

"What got into you?"

"The confidence of success. People may hate me, but I honestly don't give a damn. Kurt made me wear more positive apparel to make sure I don't fall into some deep depression, especially after watching that girl-get-killed."

This caused him to lose his smile and look at me curiously.

"Yeah, I heard about that. At Libney State Park. I wondered what happened."

A smirk forced itself onto his face as a knot grew in my stomach.

"Wouldn't you like to know?

His smirk faded into a mischievous smile but to the point to where he probably realized I figured out his presence was indeed noticed at that local gathering.

"I have to go." He spoke as he walked backwards, beginning to trail off. I nodded as he disappeared down the halls. Things either took a turn for the better or the worse, or I just signed myself up for disaster.

**...**

The whole Criminal Justice class stood in a circular position as we surrounded dummies that had targets in various locations. Finn stood across from me with a smirk as he examined the equipment. A mix of knifes and other interesting weapons. An ache began in my temple and my heart rate increased, for I was finally going to discover the truth. Mrs. Sylvester entered the middle of the room and spoke extremely loud and clear.

"I'm taking a turn with today's assignment. We are all very aware of the occurrence at our state park, here in Libney. And we must know how to defend our selves if we ever encounter situations like that. So this week is all about self defense. I've set up dummies that will go off at certain times and you get to choose one weapon to use in this course."

Was I the only one that thought this lesson was insane! Shouldn't be surprised though. She once used actual student in an experiment including poisonous gases.

"Any volunteers for the first to end their lives?"

My heart stopped as Finn stepped forward. He was just asking to be revealed wasn't he?

"Frankenteen. Come on up!"

She patted the dummy's shoulder and he headed towards the weapons.

"Oooh. Already a pro, are we?"

He snatched a switchblade and headed towards the middle of the room.

"Those are fake props, right?" I asked, with all eyes on me. Mrs. Sylvester's eyes rolled from side to side.

"Sure."

Oh my god, someone's going to die.

"Now, I'm going to turn on the course and you will try your best to defend yourself with physical interaction and violence if you must."

What the hell! This is ho I can tell which teachers are on meds and which are just down right psychotic. Does she want us to grow up being assassins?

She started the simulator and one after the other, Finn began crushing them to death. He got the first one out by punching it, square in the gut then kicked another one across the room. He sent the knife flying into one of the dummy's chest then pulled it out, sucker punching in the face. The last one seemed like a piece of cake to him. He dug the knife deep into its leathered layers then body slammed it to the floor.

The obstacles were completed and my soul dropped within me as I glared at him. Applause swarmed the room as I slowly began to clap. He bowed then picked the student next to me go next, he soon filled the vacant spot, making the blood in my veins boil. He leaned in close to me as the routine of the simulator repeated.

"You will love me till I make your heart bleed." He whispered.

Dead, inside as my body was on shut down. Remembering the broken heart that was carved into that innocent girls chest at the park. I'm no longer safe. Instead of trying to defend my self from my thoughts. I'm praying someone wont do that job for me. And apparently, Finn's glad to step in at any time.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The story is taking a turn here, couldnt stay the same now could it. :) Soon we find out Finn's true instincts and whats the reason behind them. For now hope you enjoyed. Please Comment!**


	11. Safe & Sound

Fleeing. It's the only solution. But what sends chills down my spines, what makes my heart ache with disappointment is the thought of being trapped in Finn's arms, but not in the way someone would intend. Knowing that I'd probably try to escape his wrath he'd probably try to suck me back in with his mischievous ways. So far the only way to be safe, is to seem clueless. Every sign, hint, I must seem oblivious to all of them or who knows what danger could occur.

My fingers dance along the top of a small puddle on the sidewalk as I roll my skateboard with my heels. I'm spending majority of today sorting out my thoughts since I finally have the freedom to leave my house without guidance, especially after what had happened in the bathtub. For the first time I'm worrying over the safety of my family and at the same time I cant help but think he's not after me first.

The girl at the park was probably a way of warning me, or preparing me for the worst.

I slowly rise and wipe down my jeans and hop onto my skateboard, back to my house. As I make it to an intersection, a car on the opposite street reaches a stop sign. Yet, it's still coming. I cant stop now, since im going down hill at a warp speed. So I decide to speed up, to pass up the car before he reaches the intersection too. It seems we are going the same speed as we meet and I swerve off the side, planting my face into the soft mushy grass. I turn to see the car had disappeared. I sigh in relief till I hear boots scuffing across the cement behind me. I quickly turn and spot 2 dark figures reaching out to me, and the next thing I know, I'm trapped in darkness as I feel that I'm thrown into some vehicle. I kick and scream and try my best to escape, but there's no way out of it.

All I hear then, is the voice of the 2 males.

"Are you sure she's the right one?" A soft and light male voice spoke.

"Positive, she was the last to witness it." A deep and mature voice spoke as I finally could tell them apart. I had no clue what they were talking about, only knowing I was there. I wasn't sure if they knew that just because they sealed me in fabric, that I was still capable of hearing.

"What if she doesn't kn-"

"Oh she knows. I know she does." The scruffy deep voice interrupting the other as they continued in argument.

"How do you know?" The voice sounded so desperate for an answer. I didn't like where this was going. There was a moment of silence till that masculine voice returned, declaring information that I thought I would have never imagined of hearing.

"Because, she knows my son."

**...**

Do my ears deceive me? I pray to god that by "his son" he didn't mean, Finn. Plus Finn told me his dad died in war, so now all the options of who it could be, left me clueless. I suddenly feel lifted into strong arms as I'm thrown over someone's shoulder, someone I'm more afraid of than Finn at the moment.

I was thrown into a bright white room, finally released from the bag as my face slams against the hard walls. My hands still tied behind my back as I collapse onto the floor, probably leaving some bruises. I felt that similar strong hand lift me onto a chair and my vision cleared up, finally giving me a view of these 2 mysterious men.

One who looked like they were in their mid 20's. The other one on the other hand, had scruff on his chin and 2 dimples as he shot me a grin.

I can recognize those dimples and eyes from anywhere.

"Yo-your Finn's dad?" I asked curiously with a slight of disbelief. His smile faded then he shot up from his seat and strolled around the interrogation room.

"I assume, you have already been acquainted with my son." He guessed as I let out a sharp sigh. "More than acquainted."

He stopped walking and glared at me. A stare I immediately understood. " NO! I mean, I dated your son…and it didn't go very well."

He let out a significant laugh then sat down in front of me, crossing his legs and folding his hands behind his back, slouching in power.

"I can see that, very surprised actually that it went far." He stated as the thought of Carole appeared in my mind. "Same here, thought it was quite impossible after meeting his mother." I confessed as I hoped it didn't offend him in any way.

"Yes, usually he _doesn't_ get to date many girls, especially ones who _actually _stand up for themselves and their loved ones….Which is why your next."

I froze and felt every strand of hair on the back of my neck stand and the goose bumps spreading like wildfire on every inch of skin.

"What," I choked as he leaned in and slammed his fist on the table.

"You know god damn well what I'm talking about! You broke his heart and now he's determined, more than ever, to break yours." He exclaimed as I shot him a cold stare.

"How would you know, you were never there."

He slowly shifted in his seat then sat tall. "He doesn't know. Me being alive. I faked it."

"What kind of father would fake a death, especially with children back at home?" I screamed to the top of my lungs, dying for a reply. Thankfully, I received it instantly as I finished my statement.

"A FATHER THAT'S TRYING TO PROTECT HIMSELF!" His words, sending me into deep confusion as he knew something that I didn't.

"What do you mean?" I asked as his head tilted towards the ground and stayed that way for the whole conversation.

"He's not safe. He's dangerous. Ever since he tried killing me in my sleep, I couldn't risk being around that type of threat. So I left and joined the army and told them to send the KIA notice."

I felt his pain through his tone of voice. Low, desperate. All the memories of Zeke wanting to ignore conversations about his dad, and I finally figured out why.

"His mother was over protective since then, no violent video games, television. Anything that would expose him to his past. She was only doing what was best for _him_."

That's why she hated me, because he met me. A person with many thoughts, majority of them not positive. And it all made sense now. He liked the fact I was dark on the inside. That I was alone and tried staying strong. He fed upon that until he recuperated me so that I grew weak and reckless. Trying to figure me out on the inside and use it against me.

"And his brothers don't even know about him?"

He shook his head. "And they never will, and that's why we need your help."

I didn't like where this was leading. "How exactly?"

"He's a monster, one that doesn't stop till sacrifice is made. But this time, he needs to be the one to make it."

He may be a monster, but I know he couldn't be evil to the point to where I wanted to….do _that. _It's still as if a part of me still belongs with him yet I'm supposed to be switching directions now. I'm officially trapped in this battle with myself.

"I cant."

"Yes you can." He forced.

"I cant! I cant…kill a person." I confessed as he rose from his seat and placed himself behind me. His hand lowered a knife in front of my face.

"There's always a first try at everything." After hovering it in my face, he placed it on the table and released my hand cuffs then exit the room.

I glared at the weapon then lifted it myself, laying it in my palms. I rubbed my finger tips across the blade. So sharp, so deadly. I knew they stood behind a mirror watching me. And I knew exactly where it was. I stood up and walked towards them with a smirk, then stopped right before I hit the wall.

"I'm in."

**Last chapter for the week! Alot of planing to do with these huge chapters that will be coming in. Took a spin on the story a bit, so that now we find out who's the bad guy. But deep down, Finn might just be lost. Hope you enjoyed and Please comment! Let the final battle begin!**


	12. When We Were Young

I was fierce. Radiant. I owned those halls every single day I strutted down them. I truly stand out now as the bitch who hates everyone and everyone hates, but doesn't give a damn about it. Apparently that's something to be admired for. But with my pocket knife on me at all times, I'm ready to strike Finn at any second and end this cruel and dishonest "friendship" of ours.

That is, until I enter Criminal Justice and he's standing in the middle of the room, charming as ever, practicing with a fake gun. His chestnut eyes, smiling yet filled with darkness at the same time. Those innocent dimples that got him through half his lies in life. I cant picture just quite yet. From a strangers point of view, he seems like any ordinary high school boy who may or may not have a troubled past.

I stand at the entry way, taking a deep breath then planting one foot in front of the other till I reach where he's standing. "What, already thinking of ways to outshine the rest of the class?" I tease, trying to keep my natural sarcastic theme. His dimples reappear as he grins then does tricks by spinning the gun into the air and catching it with one hand. "I'm not sure I should be worried about that."

"Where'd you get all this training?" The sentence slipping from my mouth to suddenly, giving away the hint that I've been thinking about it frequently. He shows no sign of being uncomfortable but instead answers my question. "My dad was in the army remember?" Finn reminded as another thought came to mind.

"Yeah, when you were 3." My statement, seeming to offend him as he froze in place then turned to be with rage. "Just because he wasn't necessarily there, doesn't mean that I at least got a glimpse of the military life. I was almost sent there in middle school for my behavior." He calms himself down until I want him to admit some kind of truth. "What happ-"

"Nothing." He responds, coldly as he sits down and repeatedly reloads the gun.

"Well I'm just glad that you're back to normal. That _we're_ back to normal." My sentence triggering his odd behavior to begin. "What is that supposed to mean?" He asks as he shifts his body and glares at me deep in the eyes while I look down on him. One part of him seeing curious but he should very well know what I'm hinting at.

"Well, for starters we haven't argued or emotionally hurt one another in about a month. And I think this had been the longest I've gone without cussing at you." The relief I get when I'm done speaking and he lets out a chuckle then turns his attention back to his fake gun and shines it slowly.

"It's so cute how innocent you're trying to be. But sometimes you have to face the fact that this is reality, not some nightmare you can wake up from." Finn spoke in a manor to wear I couldn't exactly understand what he was pin pointing to. I wrapped my hands together behind my back and slowly slipped on of them into my back pocket and got hold of the pocket knife, not knowing where this conversation might lead too. His eyes rapidly caught attention to my movement and just when I say "I don't know what you're t-ALKING about." He stands up and pulls me as close to him as I can get until I'm right up against him in a threatening position. His grip on my waist while one hand courses down my back.

"I don't know who you think you are, or think I am. But you're not going anywhere." He informed as his hand crept into my back pocket seductively and closed the pocket knife in his palm. His next words vibrated against my ear and sent Goosebumps down my skin. "And neither am I."

I finally release myself from his grip and he smiles mischievously and winks at me. His behavior, making me internally frustrated with him at the moment. He's aware about this game I'm playing, advantage is, is that he doesn't know who's behind it all.

I'm no longer feeling sympathy for him as I realize how dark he can truly be. And how easy it is for him to seem so innocent. So far, that's his only defense.

Now I'm fed up. He thinks he can beat me down again, well I would beg to differ. The bell finally rang to dismiss us from Criminal Justice and I marched out of class and down the halls knowing it would take just a few steps for him to catch up with me. "Oooh. Little miss alpha female thinks she can actually top me. Look, I get it, you don't have to feel sorry for yourself that ever since I got to this town."

I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned on my heel to face him. "I'm not exactly sure we're on the right page here." Which we probably weren't. Which brought up the thought, that I have no idea what he is really talking about.

"I get it, my skills make you feel…amateur. That's why your so interested in what I'm doing, so that you can find my weaknesses." I couldn't tell if he was using that as a metaphor for this whole 'I'm a psychopath who might one day kill you' scenario. I was pretty convinced that this was mainly what the new, self conceded and narcissistic Finn was saying.

"You're just jealous that I'm doing better at Criminal Justice than you are." He stated as I grinned and felt stupid for completely forgetting that he was clueless of the fact that his father had returned, returned to kill him, through me.

"Yeah, that's exactly what's on my mind right now." I spoke sarcastically as I directed myself in the opposite direction until he figured out that, that wasn't what I was thinking about at _all. _"Is it still awkward between us. I mean, ever since that whole, scene, in the hall. You've been acting a little bi polar with me."

I did what I did next, not because I tried befriending the enemy, but because I missed Finn. Not the one he's becoming, but the one who probably did have genuine feelings for me. I might have been the first person to understand him and maybe he felt that connection as well. But I broke it. And when I broke him, it fled all the degrading memories from the past into the future.

My arms wrapped tight around his neck and held him as close as I could. It took awhile for me to feel the same embrace from him. His hands pressed into my back and his chin resting on my shoulder. I wasn't the first to let go, our hug actually lasted for a good couple of minutes. Not one word was spoken until we both, in synch, unraveled ourselves and stood awkwardly. "No matter what anyone tells you. What ever they force upon you. Just know I'm a person you can come to. You can tell me anything."

I couldn't read his expression but I knew he was probably curious about my confession." Even though we aren't together doesn't mean I don't still care about you." I assured as I stood on the tips of my toes to plant a soft kiss on his cheek then strolled off, hoping he believed me. Because out of everything, he's the one thing keeping me on this planet.

…**..**

I throw myself on my bed, exhausted from all the events that have taken place within the last couple of days. I'm stuck. I cant chose which side to be on, or who to trust. I mean, where has Finn's father been half his life.

I'm about to pass out until I hear the familiar light pitter patter on the shingles next to my window. My eyes shoot open as a rush of joy and satisfaction flooded through me and raced to open the window. The patter had gotten harder as I slipped my flimsy body through the small gap.

The light air sent chills down my spine and goose bumps along my arm. Feeling the drops that either traced down my cheek or sat pleasurably on my skin. It cleansed me like it always had, but this time, I shed quite a few tears as well as the clouds did. It's better that I cant tell the difference between sadness and purifying myself. I need time to myself. Something I haven't gotten in a while. And the only time I have felt carefree and %100 Rachel Berry, I was with Finn.

So my next thought was a risk, but not a terrible idea. I slipped back inside, soaking from head to toe and wiped my hands against my blankets and pulled out my phone. With still slippery fingers, I texted him

_Meet me at the cliff in half an hour._

I shook as I pressed sent and sunk into my bed. His reply returned instantly, but very curious.

_At 'the' cliff? Do you trust me?_

I couldn't tell if this was a warning or just an insult on my odd behavior lately. Always seeming like he's about to attack me, every time I talk to him. So to make sure he doesn't miss out on this opportunity, which I know he wouldn't anyways, I text back.

_You're the only person I 'can' trust._

I didn't bother to check my messages after that. I immediately rolled my skate board, out from under the bed and into the grip of my palm.

Sure I was the first to arrive, since I sent the message about 15 minutes ago anyways. So I plopped myself onto a rock and gazed into the distance. Glancing at the view that I had been so oblivious to notice for the longest of time.

I stepped to the edge of the cliff and cautiously looked down, it had gotten deeper but still dark and deathly. But this was the perfect position to feel the wind soar through my hair and whisper into my ears.

My foot jerked quickly as I reacted by trying to lean back and keep myself from tipping forward. It's as if I immediately lost control and didn't even register that I began to slip off the rock. My heart stopped beating as I began to float downwards till I caught onto the edge of the slippery earth and hung like an ornament.

"Somebody help! Please, help me!" I hollered as I hope Finn was soon to make an appearance. Luckily he did. I heard his raspy voice call to me from a distance as I hung for my life, trying to struggle the least amount possible. My head slightly tilted, viewing the earth under me, so far.

I grunted, trying to shift my hands between rocks and screamed even louder than I had before. "FINN!"

My fingers, one by one, began to lose grip. Finally his figure appeared before me and I began to slip, until he gripped my arm. Almost slipping himself.

"Finn!"

"Don't let go!" He demanded as what were his light chestnut eyes, turned dark and worried. Without replying, he slowly shifted me to where my elbows could be placed on top of the sandy rocks. I used every ounce of strength to push myself atop the land as his firm hands gripped my waist and propped me up. I released soft sobs as he held me against his chest, in his arms. My fingers, hooking onto the thin material of his shirt, breathing heavily as we sat for a moment. His hand soothed my back as the other secured me.

"Thank-you….For saving me," I thanked in between breaths. When we regained our strength, we rose to our feet and turned to face each other. For some reason it didn't seem as if he accepted my blessing.

"Is that why you texted me to meet you here, to test if I still cared about you?" He asked curiously as I felt ashamed once he asked. "No, I wanted to talk to you, about us."

My hand placed itself atop his as his eyes flickered back and forth between our enveloped hands and my pleading eyes. I leaned in and pressed my hands into his cheeks before our lips met for the longest of time. I savored this moment for when we kissed, it seemed like a lifetime since we shared our last. Our tongues did the familiar but amazing dance until we stopped and gazed into each others eyes as I confessed something that felt to early to tell.

"I still love you."

A huge weight was lifted off my shoulder as his goofy half grin appeared on his face. Genuine and not forced.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't love you either."

His words, making my heart beat faster and my soul rise to new heights. "I couldn't live seeing you die, it would kill me inside," He admitted as I rested my head on his shoulder and gripped his hand.

"I miss you. I try getting you out of my head, but I cant, because I guess it's fate that kept you there." I confessed as he smiled and kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to him. He seemed so different than he was this morning. Not cocky or mischievous just laid back and worried.

"But I have to ask you something." I spoke as all the innocence immediately fled his face and turned stone cold. "Something about your life." He clenched his jaw as I dared myself to go further, knowing this conversation wouldn't end well.

"What about my life, you already know everything." He was obviously trying to avoid this subject. I choked on my words before finally spitting out, "Your life, before you met me."

"You don't want to do this, Rachel." He warned as it came off as a threat more than just to inform. How could we be together if he wouldn't let me in.

"Actually I do! WHY HAVENT YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU ALMOST KILLED YOUR FATHER AND THAT YOU WERE SOMETHING YOU WERENT!"

"How do you know this!?" He was frustrated and nothing was stopping me from getting what I needed.

"Because your father told me!" I informed as the blood drained from his face the second I admitted the truth. And just like that he was shuffling his way through the trees and shrubs. There was no use hiding from the truth anymore.

**Truths are revealed and how far can they go in their relationship? What if Rachel's life is at risk again? Or Kurts? Hope you enjoyed! Please Comment :)**


	13. Hear Me

It grew difficult to pick out Finn's figure through the branches of low trees and excess amount of leaves on them. I shuffled through them, trying to catch up to him, till he was no longer in my sight. I froze in place and twitched my head in several directions, hoping a glimpse of him would show. I began to sprint in a certain direction and the next thing I knew, I was skidding on loose rocks and down the side of the mountain. I was reaching a tiny flat of land sticking out from the side of the mountain that wouldn't need a lot of pressure to break. Thankfully, I landed lightly and tried catching my breath as I glanced back at the top, so distant, too risky to climb. I felt as if in that moment I was going to collapse onto the earth and drift into fantasies where I didn't have to keep chasing like a desperate, pathetic girl. While I began considering the idea, his figure appeared at the top of my vision.

"Rachel!" Finn hollered as he slowly made his way down the rocks and my eyes started fluttering shut. Wanting to dream till I heard a crackle from underneath. My eyes shot open as I slowly rose into a standing position and knew it wouldn't be long till I collapse to my death.

"Stop!" I commanded as he instantly stopped in his tracks, holding onto a rock and keeping his feet in a diagonal position to prevent him from skidding down the side. "Your motions are making it crack." Regretting my sentence as he races towards me and made it feel like a mini earthquake was occurring.

"STOP FINN!" My lashing out on him, having no affect as he grew closer and I felt a tipping movement. I gripped onto one of the rocks connected to the side as the earth below began to plummet to the depths of the land.

"FINN!" I was immediately fighting for my life as I felt the ground vanish and my grip loosen. Finn finally reached me and gripped onto my arm, trying to pull me, but ended up skidding himself. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS FINN! YOU CAN'T RISK YOUR LIFE FOR ME!" My information not reaching him, as if he was choosing to ignore it. "Finn! I said I'm no-"

"I HAVE NO CHOICE! I'M NOT LETTING GO OF THE ONLY THING LEFT THAT MEANS SOMETHING TO ME!" That moment, our eyes connected and somehow looking into each other. I felt his worry and depression but most importantly, his longing. We woke ourselves from the gaze as he tried hauling me up on his shoulder and limbed the side. "I need you not to move. It's the only safe way we can get up," Finn informed as I nodded in agreement as me made our way up the slanted edge.

It took us a good couple of minutes till we reached the top and I was the first to be planted firmly on ground. All the motion and emotions drowned my energy for that day. I lye back, catching my breath, taking in the most amount of air as possible. To the point where I had sharp pains in my chest. After Finn had reached land. Rest was no where on his mind when he lifted me into his arms and began trudging through the woods. I drifted off while we went back to the car and opened my eyes a few minutes later, to find me still in his firm arms. I gazed up at him as he kept a straight face. My head against his chest and his muscular and broad arms, cradling my body.

"Why'd you do it?" A question that had an answer that I've been dying to know. Finn didn't even make eye contact with me as I asked my question. "I thought you hated m-"

"I never said that." His instant and cold reply, expressing how definite he is of his thoughts. "Well it seemed li-"

"I don't." Cutting me off, once again. He seemed aggravated so I just slouched in his arms as we came to gravel and our cars were parked at the gas station across the street. He planted me on my feet as I opened my car door, which he slammed shut. I jumped in surprise then glared at him till he filled in the space between us, which was very small. Still holding a smirk on his face.

"Your coming to my place." He said as I scrunched my eyebrows. " And I don't have any say in this?"

He shook his head as I began to follow him to his car, but then _she _came to mind.

"Wait, what about your mom?" I asked. "She wont be home. No body will for that matter. Since Friday, I've seemed to have the house to my self more often."

It made me nervous knowing _why_ the had been leaving. Probably sneaking off with their father. "I'll explain." The words shooting out of his mouth, as if guessing that that was on my mind. "Everything."

I glanced at him with hesitation and nodded before taking his hand and holding it tightly, leaning in and gazing into his chestnut eyes. "I'm on your side. You can tell me anything." The air was calm until I realized what I had said and his hand had a death grip on my arm and pulled me to the passenger side then entering his side and zooming off to his house. His jaw was clenched till he broke out in rage.

"He's up to something isn't he!?" Finn asked as I sat guilty beside him. I knew I picked the wrong choice of words and immediately blew my cover. "TELL ME!" The water was building in his eyes as the skin around them turned red. We made so many illegal turns that I began to worry more about my safety.

"FINE! But you need to calm-down!" I demanded as he pulled over to a curb and slammed his hand into the steering wheel. It was obvious he began crying from the hanging of the head and the muffled sobs. My eyes began to form pools of tears as well. I scooted closer to him, placing one had on his left shoulder and the other rubbing his right leg. "He wants you dead, Finn. And not even for a second do I want you thinking that I'm capable of something that cruel."

He lifted his head enough for me to view the view tears falling down his cheek and onto his lap. Part of me feeling awful for actually once considering the plan of ending Finn's life. But the more I think about it. I've never heard Finn's side of the story. " I care about you more than anything, I mean maybe I considered going along with the plan, but…I-I was just stupid and angry and part of me isn't convinced that your capable of being the evil that your father told me you were."

"What are you talking about?" He asked. I was tired of playing games, either it's the truth or it's a lie. "YOU KILLED HER! You killed an air breathing human! And you think I wouldn't do something about it? Especially, after you threaten to do the same to me!" The more I got after him, the more frightened he looked. I leaned back in my chair trying to relax as he began to mumble. "I-I-I don't reme-member. When?"

Did he seriously not understand? "The night we were in the woods at a party and you killed a girl in a RV. You cut a heart shaped slice into her chest." Slowly slurring my words as he began hyperventilating and gripping tightly onto the arms of the seat. "GAH!" He slammed his hands onto the wheel once again and scream," WHATS WRONG WITH ME! I cant help it! One second I feel normal, calm, relaxed, then after that everything goes blurry and I feel like I'm trying to faint but cant seem to find the ground. The only thing I can pick out are my feelings. Frustration, anger-"

"Violence, which is not a safe thing to feel. I get the idea of violence and you know that better than anyone. Trust me when I say, it's not worth it." I lightly held his arm as I tried getting his eyes locked on mine, but he was so stiff and tense that he couldn't focus. "But I cant control it." His eyes pierced closed as he took deep breaths. "Trust me, yo-"

"I CAN'T!" He yelled as his arm flung at my face, leaving a burning sensation for 5 seconds as I immediately put pressure on it with my palm. After a couple of seconds I looked back at him with my hand pressed to my cheek and his expression stumbles between shocked and worried. "O my god, I-I- I'm so sorry, Rachel." He leaned closer to me as his hand placed atop mine and lowered it, eyeing the bruise. He choked on his breath as he spotted it, slowly spreading across my cheek. He immediately fled the car and into the gas station. He came out a few minutes later with a cup of ice and paper towels, probably from the bathroom. He hopped into the car and fumbled the items in his hands.

He made, what seemed like an ice pack then lightly patted my cheek with it, before holding it in a steady position. "Does it feel better?" He spoke sympathetically. He was truly ashamed of his action and it was sweet the way he handled it. "Thank you."

We sat with the ice pack, in his hand, against my cheek and his other hand moving a strand of hair behind my ear like he had always done. We gazed into each others eyes the way we used to, no hate or anger, just genuine real feeling for one another. I could have kissed him here and now, but it still seemed a little early. He was in a bipolar state that I couldn't figure out. "You can get through this." I spoke, when his smile disappeared and looked down and before he said another word I threw in, "Take a chance on me."

He lifted his head, gazing into my eyes before smothering his lips on mine and pulling me close to him. Sure I was still in pain, but _this_ was a good distraction. The longing we had for each other, the role of him trying to help me was switched. I had to help him through this, cause I couldn't live with myself knowing there is something I could have done.

We finally reached the destination of his house and once I entered, I already knew he had other intentions awaiting.

**...**

"You're beautiful," He whispered as he slowly stroked the strands of hair that I fell off the side of his lap, where my head was resting. I felt his fingers play with my curls, pulling them then watching in awe, bounce back into perfect position. I lye unclothed under the cold sheet as we get lost in each others gaze. The overwhelming sensation, sadly having to rest as we sit quietly till I broke the silence with, "You still havent told me, everything."

His fingers slid across my cheek then poked my nose. After that, they slipped across my arm and every other part that exposed skin. "What do you want to know?" He asked with a grin, actually giving himself a chance to open up and chance for me to sit back and listen.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head, deep in thought, not knowing where to begin. "Why'd you almost kill your father?" Without growing tense, he continued to run his fingers through my hair and reply calmly. "It's a long story, one with details, very many." He glanced at me and I shot him a look that advised him that I wanted to hear it any way.

"When I was young I was under bad influences. We had a lawn worker who I looked up to because my dad was at training majority of the time and was never there for me. I thought of him as a man. Manlier than my own father. But then my mom and him had an affair, and ever since, I was never able to look at the both of them the same way again. It caused my parents to argue for months and is one of the strongest reasons in why my mom doesn't trust any women I ever bring home, only seeing herself in them, young, ruthless, but still guilty." Every word that slipped from his lips, piercing me in the heart and punching me in the gut. "I was ignored. Pushed to the side. Blaine was the only one left to look up to. Despite the fact he's gay, he showed me what a man was more than anything."

"How so?" Finally getting to slip in a question. Since it's like he's reading my mind and answering every question possible to ask. "Blaine's strong, independent, brave. Things I never was but wanted to be."

He slowly stopped petting my head and clenched his jaw as I felt that that was his trigger point, the soft spot, talking about his insecurities and what he was always vulnerable about. "So your parents is what caused you to be what you're trying not to be?"

He pierced his eyes shut then took a deep breath while I slowly sat up next to him and leaned on his arm, gripping his hand as he knuckle grazed it an explained further. "I was exposed to this witchcraft store that my best friend Sam once took me to in elementary school. The fortune teller gave me a palm read along with tarot car-"

"Don't you know that you're not supposed to mess with that stuff!" I practically sassed as he held his hands up in surrender. "I was a kid, what did I know?" Saying as if he was annoyed that I kept interrupting his story. "So let me get this straight, you turned into a bi polar, crazy child because your parents weren't always there for you and you played with tarot cards."

He paused, with a worried look and sighed when he grabbed his shirt from the side and began covering the exposed skin. "Not exactly." Then he sat up to button up his jeans and threw my clothes to my lap as I sat on the couch, more confused than before. He says something then changes it the next second. "The owner of the store passed away and had a sale before they discard everything and the grandson that worked there, recognized me and handed down some of her special items to me. A lot of it, about witch craft."

I didn't move a single muscle, keeping my self comfortable knowing I didn't want to hear what was to come. "My mom found out and noticed an erratic change in my behavior." He choked on his words, trying to continue but still holding onto the past and what he didn't want as his future. Next thing I knew his jacket was flung at a piece of furniture and knocked down a vase in anger. He fell onto a love seat and held his head in shame before saying, " I tried killing _my _father. Do you know how sick that makes me feel…and sound? And ever since, my mom was convinced that I was…" He stopped and decided not to go on. But I'm a girl, we need to know these things or it's going to drive me crazy.

"Convinced you were a what?" His sobs fell silent and slowly looked up a me and took deep breaths.

"A demon…"

**Things might not be looking good for Finn right now, but soon we get to gain people..and lose some. Hope you enjoyed! Please Comment!**


	14. Tiptoe Higher

After hours of crying into each other's arms, I went back home and dwelled upon my windowsill, letting the cool air that will soon disappear, brush against my fingertips. Only 2 months then I can escape this dreadful nightmare and start out somewhere new. However, I will miss him no matter what. In addition, Kurt too. I still haven't confided in her about the incident with Zeke's dad, but it might be better if she didn't know. If no body had ever known.

The memories returning as he appears on my front lawn and immediately spots me on my roof. Thankfully, my parents won't be returning for a while, or this might have ended badly. He climbed up the side rim and joined me on the sill.

"What, so you're Spiderman now? Let me guess, next week I'll find out that you keep a big ass mallet in your back pocket to kill people with." I teased as he let out a soft chuckle and ended it with a smirk before slipping into my room. No matter how close we got, this action seemed a little weird and made me the slightest bit of uncomfortable.

"I literally saw you a couple of hours ago, what else is there to s-"

"Run away with me." He blurted as it caught me off guard and I fell into deep confusion. "W-what?"

The chocolate in his eyes, growing dark, determined. The color they had once been when he lost himself.

"I thought over everything and I can't find any other solution…There is no other solution except leaving, together. Especially after today. About how we, joined as one."

I grinned at his metaphor of expressing that we…you know…did _it._ And honestly, it was truly breath taking, every single moment, filled with intense passion and longing. Still this idea seemed bizarre. " W-we can't just leave. If you don't remember, we're still in high school." He scoffed and leaned against my door. "You'd be the last person I'd expect to care about school."

I scrunched my eyebrows, slightly offended by his statement. "Well a person can change and after every life scarring moment, I definitely have!" My voice rising as my anger strengthened. "Well then we can leave! And be our old selves!" He suggesested once again. I didn't approve the idea at all. "Well, what if I like the new me?"

His demeanor changed as he turned around to face me with a look of disbelief. "Are you kidding? When's the last time you sketched in that …what ever it is of yours."

"It's called a sketchpad! And lately I've been a little distracted to even consider the idea."

"If we leave, you'll be free from distractions! We don't have a lot of time!" No matter what I said, he'd come back with another supporting detail to why we should flee Libney. I didn't understand why he wanted to leave _this _bad. And what valuable time could we be possibly wasting?

"Like I said, I don't want to be 'myself'." I stated as he let out another groan and ran towards the sill in agitation. "Why is it so hard for you to understand that the old me, isn't who I want to be!" I screamed as he began to escape this argument and was already on the dead grass once I reached the window. "Of course it is, it's how it always is. You grow tired of being someone your not." Before he could go any, further I instantly replied. "WELL EXCUSE ME! I recall the old me having suicidal thoughts and being miserable and depressed all the time! You think I actually want to live that lifestyle?"

With no answer he headed off towards the sidewalk then stopped in his tracks and face my direction and spoke, "It's the one you chose before."

**...**

*Tap* *Tap*. My pencil repeatedly banged against the rim of my closed textbook that was lounging on my desk in Social Studies. It had been a couple days since Finn and I had spoken. Everytime we pass each other in the hallway, its either an exchange of a smile or a wave, and sometimes even complete silence. It's been stuck on my mind for quite a while now, especially after getting the silent treatment from him in Criminal Justice. "I'm going to fail!" Kurt hollered as he planted himself in the chair next to me, fumbling with his notebooks and papers. "The final exam is in 3 weeks and I havent even read over our notes on the Missouri Compromise." As Kurt went on with his lecture, I zoned out noticing a new student walk into our room, a very _different_ student. She had long black hair with streaks of blue dyed at her tips. Heavy eye makeup and red lipstick.

"She's Tina." Kurt blurted as if he had been reading my mind. Or simply followed my gaze. "So many new students have been showing up today, I saw five of them register this morning and I'm serious when I say I'd date that brown hair shotrie." I was quite interested in meeting these new kids, especially if they all came in at once, together. Tina sat in the front while gave her some handouts. I couldn't take my eyes off her, besides the fact that she was goth, she seemed so comfortable, as if she's been here before. Then she caught my glance and I immediately acted like I was writing on my handout, then seconds later I peered up at her and she shot me a grin so full of rebellion, it sent waves of worry down my spine as she slowly faced the front of the room.

I strolled down the halls to my locker on the other side of the school when I turned a corner and ran into a tall and broad figure. I fumbled to the groud as the stranger began to shuffle my papers together then help me up. "I'm terribly sorry, are you okay?" When my vision was focused, a image of a tall brunette appeared, and he wasn't half bad looking. "It's okay, I kind of cause trouble for people on a regular bases." He let out a soft chuckle while he handed me my textbooks. "You're one of the new kids right?" I blurted out as he looked at me with curiosity and I simply reassured, "I know a fresh face when I see it."

"Oh, well then, yes. I'm Brody. I just joined here with my step brother, Jessie." So far the boy Kurt is crushing on, is probably Jessie. Cause Brody is just a tad bit out of his league. Too manly for Kurt and Jessie can definitely pass the gay card with his undenying cute curls, or whatever Kurt calls it. "Well, Brody, it's very nice to meet you, but I've gotta go." I started marching right passed him till I heard him call back, "I'll see you later, right?" I didn't answer, I turned slightly and gave a half grin before marching into Science.

So far I met creepy, goth, but pretty girl, Tina. The handsome leader of the pack, Brody. Then descriptions of Kurt's crush, Jessie. But as I resume to my memories, I'm aware that Kurt mentioned 5 new students.

I didn't give up hope when I saw a petite, tall blonde enter the room. Medium lengthed cookie cutter blonde hair that was properly propped on her shoulders. Her bright blonde bangs that supported the deepness of her sea blue eyes. The slightest of flaws in sight. Perhaps none. Her lips, red as blood. Skin, fair as young.

My luck abandoned me when she decided to slide onto the empty stool next to me not even saying a word. Not being oblivious, but choosing to ignore the glances and stares the jocks shot at her. She flung her hair around her shouler then turned to me in a smirk and saw the notebook that was placed in front of me.

"Rachel Berry? I'm Quinn" She spoke softly, her voice seductive and swift as a whisper. Seemed like a polite new student till her next statement somewhat offended me. "Such a reilef to meet you."

I was lost, we have never spoken and it's as if she had hoped I wasn't as attractive as she was. "Relief?" I asked. "Of course, I can't have a drop dead, gorgeous girl take my place. Not that it really matters, there's probably no intentions for using you anyways."

I still sat confused as I sat up straighter, feeling stupid that I had no idea what she was talking about. "I'm sorry, I don't understand what's going on here."

She scoffed, "I'm very aware that you do." The way she glared at me felt as if a demon had entered my soul and took over me. Her eyes narrowed at mine and obviously showed hatred towards me. "Don't hurt yourself trying to figure it all out. Leave the 'intriguing pain' to me." She faced forward and began to tap her pencil at incredible speed between her fingers. I faced forward, but at the corner of my eye I saw a smirk pull itself onto her face. Just as I began ignoring her odd behavior, she began to lightly hum a tune. A tune I was _very_ familiar with. The bell had rung and she began to sing the song louder. I knew that song, it was _our _song. It sent chills down my spine, the way she slid off her stool and grinned at me. I know one thing so far and it concerns me a lot. She knows Finn.

**Things get interesting in the next chapter, you met a couple of people today, yet there's more to come, especially confessions! Hope you enjoyed! Please Comment!**


	15. Savior

"The Fuck?"

Kurt's expression immediately changed as he glanced down at his notepad with a questionable look. "What?" He asked as he shoved the paper in my face. On it was a drawing that seemed to be a combination between a mermaid, rabbit and Mickey Mouse. "It's an Easter Bunny," Kurt stated as in my mind I was secretly critiquing it. "Looks more like a rabbit that apparently is the son of Mickey Mouse and mated with a Merman."

He slapped the paper on the table and my eyes immediately locked on the figure that was standing yards behind him. I zoned in and out on our conversation as I glared at Finn, socializing with the new kids. Including _her. _Also joined by a very beautiful Latina who wore a short, green, striped dress with a pair of boots. Her hair, long and flowing through the slight breeze that the AC has to offer. The others were there too. Brody, Tina and the first glimpse I get of what is Jessie. Not to scrawny, actually attractive, but of course my words would only alert Kurt.

"Rachel!" Kurt practically spit in my face. "Well if you don't like the rabbit then what am I supposed to draw for the Easter portrait?" I sat silent, still gazing at Quinn, slowly dancing her fingers up Finn's arm before protesting and backing away from her. Kurt glanced behind him, probably wondering what else is grabbing my attention. "O my god, it's Jessie! Isn't he cute? Wait, Finn knows him?" And once he saw Finn with a gorgeous blonde girl next to him, he faced me with a smirk, "Is Rachel a little jealous?"

That word. Jealous. A word I'm not accustomed to yet. "Jealous of what?" Which I completely understood his question, I might have received that feeling seconds ago, but now it was replaced with anger. I, Rachel Berry, don't get jealous.

"That new girl. Quinn. You look at her the way you look at dresses. And don't get me started on the face you make when you see your boyfriend and that Barbie doll standing next to each other." Wasn't Kurt just the best friend a girl could ever have, not at the moment. It made me glance back at them, this time; Quinn held him close and whispered in his ear. Finn immediately reacted and backed off and the only thing I could understand from the motion of Quinn's lips was the sentence, "Why her?"

"Everyone knows Finn and I are a couple."

"Doesn't mean that's who they're rooting for." Kurt scoffed as his face turned to shame as he completed his statement. I swallowed hard as I glanced down, anywhere but the eyes of Kurt or the sight of jealous love.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. You shouldn't be worried anyways. They don't look very compatible." Kurt reassured as he went to throw away his lunch and head off to next period as the bell was the only thing separating Barbie and Ken.

I sat in boredom in English as I sketched a picture of these new students that fascinated me so much. Every second I grew curiouser and curiouser. A dim knock was heard on the door and Finn's figure peaked in. "Could I borrow Rachel Berry for a moment? It's an emergency." I wondered curiously as I glanced at the teacher, who seemed lost in his gaze. I looked back at Finn who appeared deep in thought as his fists clenched at his side.

"Of course, she may," the teacher softly spoke as the other students, oblivious, sketched in their journals. I rose from my seat and he led me out of the room. Once the door was shut, he had a firm grip on my arm and was practically dragging me down the halls with great speed. "Where are we going?" I asked as I fumbled at his side. I began to pick up speed and jog along side him. "Anywhere but here!"

We ran through the double glass doors and to his car at the front of the parking lot. His release of my hand sent me flying to the opposite side of the car. "Well then why are we leaving?" he froze in place and clenched his jaw before coldly speaking, "They found me….they found you. And they'll do anything to kill you."

Our drive was anything but silence as he accelerated on the gas pedal. "Who are you talking about? Who wants to kill me?" In anger he skidded to the next lane and made an exit off the freeway.

"Where are we going?" Still, no answer as we made an entrance onto a road in between fields of trees. He jerked the car in stop when reached the side of an unknown curb, in the middle of no where. He came to my side and pulled me from the seat with such force, I claim to have possibly pulled a muscle.

We made way into the forest till we went in half way and demanded and answer. I tugged my arm way in frustration and simply exclaimed, "I AM NOT GOING ANY FURTHER UNLESS YOU TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" I wanted to cry. I really did. The only words he has spoken to me in passed couple of days had to be about someone threatening my life. He slowly turned on his heels and made his way towards me with a blank expression. We stared at each other in silence and I softly placed my palms on his cheeks. "Seriously Finn, I need to know that everything's going to be okay." My hands, feeling every inch of skin on his face. Checking his forehead and seeing if he was ill. He stopped me with one of his hands and his fingers crept up to meet mine. He positioned my hand back down to his cheek and smiled against it. It was so genuine and sweet, one I haven't seen before. His eyes twinkling in the suns reflection.

"Take a chance on me."

His sentence, ending with the most down to earth, heart stopping grin that instantly topped the last one. A smile placed on my lips as we were inches apart. With his unoccupied hand, he held it out, waiting for a response. I glanced between his empty palm and his deep chestnut eyes then lightly placed my hand in his.

"Now, where are we going? What are we doing out here?" I asked, hoping he was relaxed enough to answer. He smirked then started pulling me along with him slowly. "Something you would have never guessed."

I decided to go along with it as we finally ended up in a small clearing with a stone made wishing well. Finn made his way around it while I stood on the opposite side. His chest rose as he took a deep breath before placing both of his hands on the cold stone. With his eyes shut intensely, I rudely interrupted, "You can't wish for someone not to kill me."

He smiled with the following of his eyes opening and his began to become blurry. They looked as if they were dissolving as the gray stone turned to crystal.

"How the..?" I didn't know what to say or think about what was happening before my eyes. "Stop!" I ran to his side and just as I reached to pull his hands away, our hands stuck like glue. Vibrating so rapidly that you could barely feel the light tickle against you finger tips. I glanced up at Finn who had the look of amazement and relief.

A bright yellow light rose from within the well an into thin air. It hovered so smoothly until it traced along the air and entered Finn's chest. I stared in fascination then Finn flashed his eyes open and looked at peace and relaxed, then at me with a smile. Then like an electric shock, I jumped away from him and he backed away from the well. He cupped his hands and a ball of light spun as it hovered in his palms. Mixes of oranges and yellows, he began laughing in astonishment while I stood amazed and confused at the same time.

It didn't seem or feel real. It was like I entered a dream. I slowly stepped closer to him and asked, "What are you?" His eyes slowly rose from the gleaming ball of energy and into my eyes with a smile.

"Something you would have never guessed."

**...**

He closed his palms, making the extraordinary light vanish. He instantly glanced up at me for a reaction. At the same time, he held a blank expression while standing up and brushing right past me. "You're still not ready," He spoke with dread as he marched off without me. "Ready for what?" I asked, wondering if it possibly had to do with what I just experienced. I ran along side him, following his every step till we reached the side of a creek. He knelt on the dirt and I slowly sat down beside him. "So much has happened to me and I've yet to find a reason why. Why are people out to get me, how did you do that magic trick back there?"

Finn scoffed making me seem oblivious, which I probably was. "It's not magic," He stated as he smiled at the ground with his arms propped up on his knees. "Then was is it?" I asked softly. "You are so much more than you know," He expressed as I knew the 'you don't know how amazing you are' lecture was coming. "But it's too much to deliver all at once." I caught him staring at our reflections in the clear blue water. That canceled out the vampire idea for sure.

His fingers lightly tapped the surface of the water. "I'm not human I'll tell you that. Not a monster either. I'm what you would call…an alien."

"Immortal?" I asked, clarifying his explanation.

"You could go with that. Except one day, I'm destined to die." Finn chuckled to himself as he continued his tapping.

"So you crashed into the face of the earth by a blown up UFO?" I asked, letting out a soft giggle as he joined in smiling as well. "Look this isn't Roswell. I'm not particularly an alien. I just seem to do things that represent unstable humanity."

His serious tone drowned out by a hysterical laugh. "That witch craft store I mentioned to you, the guy that gave me all those items. One of the items had awoken a demon in me and caused erratic behavior."

As he spoke, the droplets of water he collected hovered in mid air, making out a picture. "They tried healing me with some type of liquid that I had to stay under for 3 minutes." The scene showed a little stick figure dunked under the surface of a liquid.

"You drowned?" I asked, trying to understand. He lowered his hand and the droplets plummeted into the water. Then he closed his eyes and placed a palm on the surface. "I saw a glimpse of the afterlife, till I took in a sharp breath of air and was above water. Quinn saved me and I appreciate it more than ever, but she can't let go of the idea of us being soul mates. That we were destined to be together. That if something or someone," He bobbed his head towards me, "came between us, then she'd do anything to make sure that it didn't last long." He choked on his words as I began to catch on.

"Me. Quinn doesn't want me to last long?" The pain was obvious because his eyes were pierced closed and his whole body grew stiff. "That's why I wanted to run away with you, that way we could have lived our lives without her threat." He confessed as he rose from the ground and dusted off his jeans. He was right, it was already a lot to take in.

"Finn, I think the both of us need to refresh our memories and keep in mind that im not letting some cookie cutter blonde come in between what we have." I stood up and held his hands in mine and the whole time, his eyes gazed at them instead of mine. He shot me a slight grin then wiggled them, away from mine.

"Let me take you home, I want to make sure you're safe and I don't want you to be stressing out over all of this," He said as I coughed in the cool air then walked along side him to the car. "I'm fine, I think I can survive my boyfriend confessing he's a…whatever it is you are. And that his psychopathic soul mate is out to kill me," I teased as he opened my car door and replied, "There's something I don't like about how you spoke that last sentence."

I hopped in then he entered the vehicle and I asked, "What the psycho path trying to kill me part?" He chuckled then turned to grip my right hand.

"The soul mate part."

**Hope you enjoyed! The next chapters are already in the making and reaaaaally long...so good stuff to come! Please Comment!**


	16. Guardian Angel

That's it! I could be a freaking alien! Or somewhat of one. Finn likes to call it, being immortal. Hearing that confession was probably the only , somewhat, highlight of my week. Sure Quinn was still madly in love with Finn, but that didn't change the admiration he has for me. Especially after our 'celebration' last night.

I unlocked my locker as Kurt went on about the schools next original play called "Loves Light Goes Out". He was planning on audition for the lead male role, who was a hybrid that fell in love with a human and has a choice to either be apart of his true loves life and be shunned by his own kind or leave back to his original planet and live for eternity. Ironic isn't it.

"I think I'm fully prepared, I mean, there's no one else auditioning for Flynn anyways."

"Excuse me?"

"Flynn, he's the male lead."

Oh, how coincidental that Flynn is Finn with 2 added letters and it has the same plot lines as our lives do now!

"What's the female leads name?" I asked, then was followed by silence as Kurt began forming an idea in his head. "You're not thinking about auditioning with Finn were you?"

"Oh god no! It's a musical." My statement had offended Kurt somewhat, so I had to back my reasoning up. "I'm not the reputation type, remember?"

"It wouldn't be a bad reputation," Kurt defended as I grew agitated that he didn't understand my point.

"But I'm supposed to be the outcast; you're the one with the big name on Broadway. The stunning, young, male slash female icon. A musical would do no help for me, but it would bump up your status ranking." I'm not sure that what I just said made sense, but Kurt fell for it.

"You're right! Which means that I must push myself harder if I'm going to get that role!" Kurt strutted off, probably conjuring different ideas to equal his master plan in that play. I wouldn't be surprised if next period, in History, that he would have already came up with a mischievous plan to make sure he got into the callbacks.

I entered Criminal Justice eyeing my handsome boyfriend, his hair, bronze more than ever. Cheeks, fuller than the moon. Lips, sweet as sweet can be. And they're all mine. No room for sharing.

I ran up to him and lifted me into an embrace I would have died for in the times of need in the past few years. Thank goodness the attention was settle. People were chatting amongst themselves or warming up and doing exercises. "I don't know what it is, but every time I see you, I feel happier than ever," I lamely admitted as I was satisfied with the grin that shot onto his flawless face, right in between his perfectly sculpted cheekbones.

My head sunk into his chest and he tightened one arm around me as I glanced up at him. "Might have been one of the symptoms from the electric shock I gave you a couple of days ago." He teased as I instantly smiled at how strong the punctuation on 'shock' was. I glanced up at his face, lost in thoughts, knowing what he was thinking. "Don't be a perv," I playfully slapped him in the air as he let out a genuine chuckle and Mrs. Sylvester caught our attention. She announced the details to our next assignment, which was a partner project. But she would end up picking our partners based on how compatible our abilities are when we work together.

Finn and I shared a glance then I leaned into his side. It's been relaxing for the past couple of days, knowing your boyfriend isn't the psychopath you thought he was. We've been starting to act like a regular high school couple and I couldn't be happier.

"Get with a partner and warm-up, then I'll check on you guys in a few," Mrs. Sylvester informed as Finn and I began stretching. We did lunges followed with back bends that I learned that could actually soother a painful back. Finn held my waist as I flipped over from my bridge and did leg stretches. No matter what rigorous thing I did, one thing couldn't get off my mind. "You know the school's next play?" I asked Finn as he peered up at me from his toe touch. He scrunched his eyebrows and smiled, "Last time I checked, you're not the one to be into that type of stuff."

I held a blank expression, not exactly answering my question. "Anyways, yes, sounds familiar doesn't it?" He sarcastically remarked with a grin as I continued on. "Well the male lead so happens to be named, Finn."

"So?"

"So! It just so happens to be close to Finn!" I asked as he froze in a lunge position and I placed myself on top of his leg.

"Wow, sounds like I've got a stalker," Finn teased as I sat with my arms folded, deep in thought. Maybe it wasn't coincidental at all.

"Maybe it's those kids," I wondered.

"They have names, you know," Finn corrected as he began to arm stretches, still in lunging position with me keeping him down.

"Well yes, but I don't think that I should even be acquainted with the people who want my head cut off." I grew nervous, thinking that I might be oblivious to something. To reassure me, Finn wrapped an arm around my waist and took the rubber band from my hand, then began tying my hair back for me. Oddly, he does it better than I can.

"Quinn can be…nice. You just got to get to know her first," He stuttered, thinking over his words and checking to see if he used them correctly. I felt the tug on my scalp from his strong pull as he finally tightened the rubber band. Once my hair was up, I rose from his knee and straightened my shirt and yoga pants that I had bought specifically for this class. "Well, she hasn't exactly been flaunting that optimistic side of her yet."

Finn shrugged as Mrs. Sylvester returned and began to call out drills and we would get into fighting positions. One after the other, Finn and I shot different poses where we almost knocked the crap out of each other. Our last one was a headlock and I felt his neck stiffen as I wrapped my arms tightly but loose enough, around hic neck. My body placed behind him as it curved to match the arch of his body. My neck craned next to his head. "Now keep practicing those at home, because we have our end of they year exam coming up and there's a lot of creeps out there, better off knowing these drills," Mrs. Sylvester informed as she vanished from the room. Every one relaxed for the last couple of minutes as Finn and I held the same position until he rose and was practically giving me a piggy back ride in circles.

After becoming dizzy, he gently placed me on the ground and smiled, "You think that it could knock someone out?" He asked as my vision was still blurry and my eyes were still adjusting. I patted his chest, "You can count on it."

Us. Together. I can't get over of how…normal it all feels. In a good way. No secrets, worries or troubles. Well, for now."

**...**

After changing back into my regular drab, sneakers with a striped shirt and frayed pair of skinny jeans. I paced towards History and ended up finding Kurt and Jessie chatting in front of the classroom door. I wasn't sure who was behind the evil scheme of murdering me, but I had to act oblivious or I was in danger.

"Kurt? Did you fini-. Hello?" I faked my knowledge of him, and it seemed to be pulling off. Jessie caught sight of me and his eyes lit up in a non mischievous manor. He pulled up a smile to his face and gave a small wave. "Hi," he quietly spoke. I fumbled around the water bottle that was in my cold palms and turned to Kurt. "I'm guessing this is Jessie." Jessie shot Kurt a grin. "So you've spoken about me?" Jessie asked in a teasingly way. I wasn't exactly sure if he was gay or not and decided not to focus on that part just yet.

Kurt blushed and stuttered, "Psh, no. I mentioned that there was a new student and that you were one of them." He was obviously lying, but I had to get an understanding of Jessie myself. "Yeah, he did. How weird is it for 5 students to enroll on the same day." I took a sip of my water, hoping I didn't blow my cover. He let out an unconvincing laugh, "I know right, weird." His eyes rolled to the side, wanting to leave this conversation now that I mentioned _them_. I shot him a weird look while closing the lid then entered halfway into the room. "Yeah, well, I'll start the warm up and when you get in here, you can copy it off me," I told Kurt as I also cut in, "I'll see you later…" Crap! I already forgot his name. Then he filled in the blank for me. "Jessie."

Jessie's smile was so perfect and full that it just ate my soul alive. Kurt awkwardly stood between us. "Jessie," I softly repeated before nodding and heading into class. I avoided Kurt's eyes for the remainder of the class noticing I must have sent off some vibe that he didn't approve of.

As the period ended, I headed towards Science and ran into Quinn in the hall. "Rachel, right?"

"Yes. We have this period together." I tried brushing past her, but she slid with her skinned boots across the tile to block me. "I've been meaning to have a chat with you. See, since I'm new here, I don't know quite as many people as you do, since you're apparently the most popular person with your stories you write. And for some reason, your attitude interests me. We should hang out this weekend," Quinn spoke with her soft and seducing but devious tone.

"Aww. I cant," I spoke showing no interest. "I have plans with my boyfriend this weekend."

Damit! I forgot to steer clear of that topic around her! I once again tried continuing my stroll still she blocked me again. "And who would that be?" She glared into my eyes as I glared into her deep sea blue ones. I really didn't want to start this conversation now. "Finn Hudson." But something felt so good about the way I told someone that I really hate, that Finn, and amazing human, is my boyfriend. She smirked then inched closer till we could see the white in each others eyes. "So you're the little tramp he's seeing?"

"Excuse m-"

"Hey!" Finn interrupted. It was about time he arrived. His arm wrapped around my shoulder and swallowed hard before looking into the eyes of Quinn. "Quinn." He choked.

"Finn," She sharply. My vision was pierced on Quinn's devious smirk till she glanced at me and began walking. She roughly brushed against my shoulder. "See you in a few, tramp."

Once she left, Finn turned my body to examine me. "Are you okay? What did she say?" Questions were thrown at me as I shook him off and straightened my shirt. "Nothing but insults, she obviously wants to grow closer to me so I end up in shreds." Finn's strong grip took over my shoulder and spoke quietly and soothing, "You have to stop focusing on that stuff, it's only going to let your guard down. It's not going to happen anyways. As long as I'm here, I'll do anything to protect you, even if it means risking my own protection. Okay?"

Our foreheads lightly touched and I nodded followed by a grin.

"I love you."

His smile faded as the words escaped my mouth which sent a bad vibe through me. I didn't know what to think we he began stroking the straight, burnt orange bangs that fell out of my pony tail. He twirled it in fingers, changing it back to its original form. "You'll be late to class," Is all that was replied after my declaration of love towards him. I felt, rejected but not as much if it weren't for the displays of affection shown towards me. Yet, after his statement, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in close. His head rested on my shoulder and my arms were firmly planted on his back. Lightly gripping the hair above his neck. The bell rang and we immediately jumped.

"I'll take you to class, work some of my magic," He suggested as he already made way towards the Science hall. "How?" I asked as I followed shortly behind. "You'll see," He insisted with a smile. We arrived to the classroom and of course the class was used to me being late, but my teacher…not so much.

All the eyes in the room were glaring straight at me and Finn and the teacher slowly paced towards us, yelling, then froze. Everyone froze. Except for the _3_ of us.

"You can't use your power that way!" Quinn exclaimed as she gestured to everyone in the room. Her face was red as fire, lips pursed in frustration. Finn inched closer to her and away from me. "Well what are you going to tell them? That I froze everyone in the classroom?" He refreshed her memory as her jaw clenched and Finn's strength shoved me towards my seat. "Now hurry, because these things wear off sooner than you think."

I slid onto the stool as he shut the door and the teacher resumed screaming at what was now, the wall. She looked in confusion then gazed around the room till her eyes fell on me. I acted oblivious and said, "Why are you staring at me like that?" She thought to herself then marched to the front of the room before Quinn's words slipped into my ears. "You little tramp." I smirked at her then mumbled to myself to where it was still audible for her. "At least I'm a tramp in love and not a bitch looking for mutts to toy with." At the corner of my eye, I saw her reaction. Eyes narrowed, mouth gaped. I hummed a tune to a song for the rest of the period and Finn was waiting outside of the class for me then escorted me to lunch with Quinn's stare glued on us.

**...**

"A Dolphin!" I guessed, pointing directly at the drawing.

"What are those gre-LEPRACHAUNS!" Finn shouted, snapping his finger then gesturing towards the sketch and Kurt sat disappointed at the drawing that was shoved in our faces. "It was supposed to be a polar bear," Kurt glumly spoke. Finn wrapped one arm around me and awkwardly sipped in his carton of milk, both of us thinking it were best to leave this situation alone.

His affectionate side was pleasing. I leaned into his broad frame as his left arm protected me, shielded me from the harmful world. It felt even more comfortable wearing his jacket. Since the sleeves were longer than my arms, I got to swish them around and dig the fabric into my finger tips, sensing Finn all over it.

"I'm surprised that as long as we've known each other, you never once bothered to give me a few tips about drawing," Kurt pointed out as I rose from my seat, throwing my tray away. "You never asked," I stated as I marched over to the trash bins and brushed my hands off on the side of my worn out jeans. My eyes landed on the view that I had nearly forgotten about. It still felt the same, how the tall mountains resembled power and the low, flowing stream representing the ability to over come obstacles. All of it, slowly fading after Finn came into the picture.

I glanced behind me, focusing on Kurt drawing another awful interpretation of an animal and Finn failing at guessing its species. Kurt then crumpled the paper and tossed it playfully at Finn's forehead, sending him into a chain of laughter. More care free then he had ever looked since they met. Only wishing that carefree moment was spent with her.

"Ironic isn't it?" A voice, strangely familiar spoke close to my ear. She glanced next to her to see Jessie, slightly taller than she was and deep brown, curly and luscious hair. Unlike Finn's field of gold. "I never imagined a school to seem so…normal," He stated as I tried making sense of what he had said, thankfully he continued on. "At my old school, people were practically thrown into dumpsters, pushed around in the halls and someone always ended up with a tangled up mess of pasta in their hair before lunch ended."

I thought back to the first time I met Finn. Embarrassing but life changing. I understood now. I glanced at the sea of students. Calm, like a quiet storm. Only clusters of people laughing till tears took over the white of their eyes. "It must be nice to be apart of it all." That statement had somewhat made me feel empathy, not really understanding why he wouldn't fit in, he has 4 people that are always available to him. But could he possibly be against it all, could he be alone? New kids usually get into the system quicker than any one else.

I felt Finn's stare constantly flicker between me and Kurt's monologue for his audition for the school's play. Jessie shot me a side grin before strolling back to his original location. _Her _table.

As he arrived to the table, he blended in with the same group of people who all enrolled together. Quinn, Brody, Santana, Tina and him. He must have envied my freedom. For some reason, he seemed to have some type of disgust towards them. Couldn't really blame him, nothing is more shameful than trying to be apart of a group of cold blooded murders. Wanting to stop torturing myself, I headed back to the table and Kurt's mouth shot off. "Was that Jessie? Did he mention anything about me?"

Finn stiffened next to me and to reassure him, I rested my head upon his shoulder and simply said, "I don't know what it is, but they give off a bad vibe." Including Kurt, we turned our heads to face the direction of their table. All of them had straight faces, except for Jessie who seemed agitated.

"I want to take you somewhere today," Finn said out of no where as I slightly smiled.

"Did you have a certain place in mind?"

"Yep. All planned out." Apparently he's been thinking about this enough to be so definite. He shot his perfect aisle of teeth at me before asking, "Does after school sound okay?" And instantly I pictured the the of us running together..and never coming back.

"Sure." I smiled into his shoulder as Kurt stared at us in awe. He quickly pulled his pencil from his ear and began drawing of what I heard were scribbles. After a couple of minutes passed, he held the notepad to his chest and took a deep breath. "Probably one of my greatest drawings so far."

Once he flashed the paper at us, I viewed what seemed to be two hands, almost intertwining and forming a heart. In the middle it had Rachel Berry & Finn Hudson…forever.

The thought, making my heart race but sending chills down my spine at the same time. The picture hit a soft spot in me. I never imagined Kurt envying our relationship, he's always been self confident and independent but I know he feels lonely sometimes, perhaps thinking he was a third wheel.

"Probably the best you'll ever do," Finn quickly spoke, knowing it wasn't an insult in his drawing skills, but leaning towards the fact that it had to do with him and I and, eternity.

Under the table, my hand was placed on his right leg, close to where his hand sat. My fingers crept over and intertwined with his waiting to feel the same embrace back. Slowly, but steadily. His fingers locked with mine and loved the way that he was comfortable with the action. I glanced up at him, acting oblivious to what just happened till he quickly hid his grin while chugging on a carton of milk. That's when I placed a soft but firm kiss on his cheek and he reacted as if I took him by surprise. That's when the grip on our hands grew tighter.

**Will Rachel find out more about who Finn really is? Or who she really is? Next Chapter soon! Please Comment! Hope you enjoyed.**


	17. Young Blood

We arrived to the same stream that we've been acquainted with before. Finn held my hand as we reached the edge and he took a step behind me, with fingers still attached. With one hand vacant and the other locked with his, he stood behind me. Brushing against my hair as his face buries itself in the crook of my neck. His breath, hot against my skin. Finn's loose hand, places itself upon my shoulder and the warm breath seeped through me as it got hotter on the tip of my ear.

"Reach out your right hand as if your trying to grab something you love, cherish."

Finn.

The only thing I do love and cherish. So I do as told, not knowing what's to come. "Look with your mind and think with your eyes."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" I blurted, ruining the powerful tension. He lost composure and groaned. "If I said look with your mind, you're going to have to cooperate and look with your mind!" Finn corrected as I lightly chuckled to myself. We got back into the same stance. His hands accompanying my left arm and my right shoulder and me trying to 'see with my mind'. Whatever that meant.

I grew stiff when his breath pushed strands of my hair to brush along side my cheek. "Look within the water and see what it's telling you," He informed as I grinned, wanting to further agitate him.

"Don't you mean, _hear_, what it's telling me?"

"Well, you know what!" Finn hollered as I burst into laughter. "You are impossible."

Finn was actually walking back into the brush as I yanked him by his wrist and tried controlling my laughter. "I'm sorry. I'll try again."

"You sure."

"Yes," I said breaking into a smile, then a giggle.

"No your not."

"Yes! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I promise," I agreed as he sighed then fixed me like a Barbie doll into the stance from before. "Are you sure it's going to work again?" I asked as he stopped adjusting me and answered harshly, "If you do it right."

"I'm sorry, but I can't focus. It's all too much to understand." There was no point in lying if I couldn't cover my tracks by completing an easy obstacle, according to Finn, such as this. He sighed as he was deep in thought, before kneeling to the ground, picking up a handful of water that slowly seeped through his fingers. He closed his palm and stared at me straight in the eyes.

"You can. You're finally ready." But that's where I got lost.

"Ready for what?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows.

"Like I told you. You're different." He grinned as I finally understood the message behind the statement. And instantly frowned.

"I'm not ready."

I knew he was frustrated at my resistance so he took action and shut his eyes, watching his hands slightly shake then freeze. He opened his palms and a single, wrist-sized water droplet appeared.

"Take my hand," Finn instructed as I flickered my glare between both of his eyes and the floating drop of water. I hesitantly reached out and placed my palm in his and instantly felt a surge of energy run through me. Our skin stuck like glue as we returned to the usual stance, but slid his hand up my arm to slowly guide it in front of me. I held my hand out towards the water and it began to bubble, fizz…..then rise.

"Trust me. Together…." He slanted my arm steadily and mounts of water began to hover. "We can achieve anything."

He brought the water over us and hovered in mid air. I wiggled my fingers and droplets of water began to sprinkle atop us. I hoped to feel the cool mist, but there was nothing. I glanced at Finn, who had somehow made a shield around us and the droplets slid on the blurry surface. Soon enough, the droplets became a colorful pattern. A Rainbow.

I smiled with every ounce of amazement within me. My eyes darted in every direction then back to Finn who was staring back at me. The tint sparkle in the chocolate of his eye. Our eyes close, but apart. Lost in each other. His lashes slowly fluttered shut with a smile then placed my hand on his chest, over his heart. A surge of energy passed through me as tingles ran over my arms and coursed through my veins. I felt connected to him somehow as I didn't dare move my hand. I felt the rush but then just like that, the raindrops plummeted to the ground, in slow motion.

A single drop fell onto my nose. The cold and wet surface, refreshing my being. I crossed my eyes and gazed at it.

"You're the one." His voice, soft, tender, but effective. It caught my attention immediately.

"W-What?"

He looked at me as if I was his most prized possession.

"You're…haha….the one! I found you! Y-You're here and alive!"

He quickly ran his fingers through my hair and planted his lips on my forehead intensely.

"As in, what exactly?" All the sudden his mood went from bewildered to calm.

"You're the one I need to be with."

His eyes, zoning me out as I got lost in them. Does he mean…as in…soul mate? I smiled slightly before kissing him with every ounce of…of… Love.

I rested my head against his chest as I realized that the droplets still hovered in air. Then like a snap of the finger, they fell. Drenching us, but we didn't care. We were hypnotized by each other.

"You will never understand how much I need you, how much I want you," His words sending me in a trance as I whispered back, " You will never understand how much I love you."

His expression went blank and swallowed deeply before replying with a hint of a giggle. "I could only imagine."

He stepped back and held out his palms. Above them was a hovering light. Similar to the one I've seen a couple days ago, but with a different color. Orange with flashes of yellow.

"What is that?" I asked, more intrigued than ever. Once again he glanced up with a smirk.

"It's ours."

I tilted my head, sending the signal of confusion.

"Our energy."

**...**

"So, I'm an immortal, too!"

"Shh, don't want to attract attention," Finn warned. I couldn't help but be excited over finding out that I'm not some regular person. I'm different.

We strolled down the side walk, taking our time before reaching my house, knowing Finn's walking slow on purpose.

"There's a lot behind it all, though," Finn informed as his hands slid into his jean pockets and my arms, so badly, wanting to be hooked around his. "It can't be used for entertainment, not now. We have to train."

"Train for what?" It wasn't like we were going against some battle. If training was even necessary why didn't he tell me a long time ago?

"Well, you just got your powers, it's better to _learn _how to use them," Finn stated as I understood. I can't figure it out on my own. It would just make a mess of things.

"Well, when do we start?" I asked as my foot stepped onto the stairs of my front porch. I was face to face with the door then turned to face him. I leaned back against the door as Finn came closer.

"Tomorrow. Tonight. After this." He inched towards me as I closed my eyes, preparing for a blissful moment. I slowly parted my lips as I began falling backwards. I opened my eyes and realized that Finn and I were falling backwards and collapsed. My head banged against the wooden floor and his chin dug into collarbone. The fall knocked the wind out of me and exhaled roughly.

"What are you doing?" Hiriam's voice startled us as we unwrapped ourselves and he helped me up.

"Why was the door not shut?" I asked in a stern tone. The door. The reason I didn't get my goodbye kiss.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just walked in to grab my coupons for Dress Barn and Marshalls. You and I need to get outfits for a party your dad's company is throwing." Hiriam picked up his wallet and snatched the keys from the table.

"A party for what?" I asked, knowing I was _not _aware of a party that I did _not _want to attend.

"They're having this renaissance party and you have to dress up from that time period. Which means you get to enter a costume contest for an all paid cruise."

"So, you're going so that we can go on a cruise?" If Finn and I had any future together, he might as well see how our family runs now.

"Well, the event only pays for 2 people. The employee and their spouse," My father greatly disappointed me as Finn's hand slipped into mine. Sensing that my dad caught of the gesture, she continued. "I won't leave you empty handed, you can stay the night at Kurt's. I mean, Finn's no problem either, but you silly teenagers, never know what you're up to."

Finn glanced at me as my eyes practically rolled to the back of my head.

"Dad," I groaned.

"I know, I'm sorry. You're a wonderful, young man, Finn. Don't get me wrong."

"It's alright Mrs. Berry," Finn replied politely. I wasn't really sure if he was accustomed to my parents being gay yet, but believe me, half the time it feels like they are a man and woman arguing. "I was just leaving anyways."

"Well, thanks for bringing her home," Hiriam replied as I didn't want to let go of Finn's grasp.

"No problem." And he vanished. He left me alone with…him.

**...**

After hours of unpleasant dress shopping, we finally found an outfit that fit the time period, I think. I walked out of my bathroom with Kurt's eyes glaring me down. He hated it.

"I hate it!"

See.

"You look like a milkmaid," He said with disgust as my fingers rubbed against the ugly fabric. I slipped it off exposing my tank and spanx. I fell onto my bed and Kurt sat silently until he asked, "Do you love Finn?"

I instantly sat up with a curious expression on my face. "Yeah, I guess," I answered plainly but Kurt wasn't satisfied with my answer. I mean, I knew I was in love with him. More than anything. The gestures he made towards me always made a knot tie in my stomach as if I was going to do something stupid the next second. Nothing feels real unless he's there to tell it to. "Of course I do. He's my boyfriend."

"Have you ever told him?"

Countless of times, odd thing is, he never, clearly states it back to me. The closest he's gotten to 'I love you' was "You don't know how much I want you, how much I need you." Never once did he mention the L word. "Yes, but what does this concern you of?" The thought had taken over my mind and instantly drove me crazy. I didn't mean to come out sounding like a jerk towards Kurt but, I couldn't help it.

"It's just interesting, observing relationships. 2 people madly in love," Kurt confessed as I fumbled with the shirt I was trying to put on. I didn't reply, because half of that statement was true. "He _has _told you that he loves you back, right?"

"No! And I don't understand why. I mean, we hang out a lot he hugs me a lot and kisses me a lot. He talks to me like I'm his diary yet he fails to never mention the one sentence that I've been dying to hear my whole life!" I lashed out and threw my clothes against the bed. Pulling my hair in tears. Kurt tried calming me down with gentle rubs on the back and humming. "I don't know about you, Kurt. I've lived my whole life never hearing my parents say they love me."

Kurt's expression changed to something more, apologetic. It still didn't change the fact that no one's ever truly loved me. But I might be wrong as well. Growing up without support and only have one relationship, I never really knew what love felt like.

Poor Kurt. I've been lying to him. About the guy I 'love', who told me that I was different from everyone else. And Kurt was always the friend that supported that side of me. My different side.

"I want someone to love me," Kurt confessed. His eyes looked wet and his nose sniffled as he gazed at the ground. "Someone to look at me the way Finn looks at you. Someone to tell me I'm pretty when I feel hideous. Someone to hold me together when I feel broken apart."

His words struck me in a way I never thought possible. Why was I the one talking when Kurt obviously had a harder time than I did? People mocking at him in the hallways at school. Never being with someone because of who he is. But I didn't realize his pain till now and it was because of something I admired about him the most. His courage.

"Well, haven't you spoken to Jessie? I asked, trying to get somewhat of an answer.

"Are you serious? At first I picked up the 'I might be a little friendly vibe'. But it's obvious that he's into girls. Girls like you."

So that's what it seems like from his point of view. "Well. I don't believe you. From all I know, he's alone. Misunderstood. And I thought you'd be the perfect person to help him out of his shell. And if it makes you happy, I'm not interested him at all. Finn's the only one for me."

"Yeah, for now."

I didn't know what that was supposed to mean, did he get defensive all the sudden.

"I'll put in a good word for you. I promise." The only truth I spoken to Kurt today

**...**

"First thing's first. Concentration is the key. If you can't do it, you're screwed."

Finn paced back and forth with his hands behind his back as if he were a sergeant in the army. We had spent half an hour already on discovering my abilities.

"What do we practice first?"

"Transporting objects," Finn spoke with a smirk. I attempted lifting water, by myself this time, from a glass. Later it was a plant from soil then taking a CD out from a CD case. I shook as I focused on the disk in floating in mid-air as I tried closing the case at the same time. Once I tried, the disk fell, but the case closed. Failure after failure, I couldn't complete majority of the tasks. So of course, he had to guide me with his hands.

He held my left hand, which flipped over with my palm facing up, opening the case. My eyes held it in place as my right hand pinched the air and lifted the CD, gliding it above the opened case and gently placing it in the center. My left hand flipped back over, shutting the clear case then my eyes grazed until it reached the soft green grass. I sighed in relief that I didn't have to attempt it again. I glanced up at Finn who held a mischievous smirk.

"That was impressive, but not much," Finn spoke as he strolled in front of me. I groaned, craning my neck backwards and complained to the world.

"What else could there possibly be?"

With that, his smirk returned and gently placed his hands on the small of my back before gliding me to the edges of the stream. We stopped and I stood curious. Was I supposed to gasp at the breath taking water moving down hill?

"You want me to transport rocks to the other side by throwing them? I asked sarcastically but it didn't seem to offend him. Instead I gazed at his eyes. They reflected blue as his eyes seemed to have some pattern with the water. I noticed a slow but dramatic change in the stream, the water rushed like a water fall and crashed like waves. I scrunched my eye brows then glanced back at him. Was he doing this? He returned to a calm posture and stood, facing me with his arms folded.

"No. You're going to transport me."

Was he crazy? The waves had to be going at least 60 mph. I stiffened as my heart raced and glared at the flowing waters.

"This is to test how _focused _you can be."

He picks up a rock and held it above the water and it slipped through his fingers and disappeared.

"This isn't safe, what if I drop you?"

"You won't, if you're focused," He _assured. _I gulped so loud that it probably took over the sound of the waves.

"Either I make it to the other side unharmed. Or sent down this rapid stream and probably die of water in my lungs. Your choice."

His voice was sinister. This whole training thing was more serious to him than I thought. It still bugged me that he hadn't given me a reason why. I mean, it's not like I'm going to be transporting people anytime soon….or am I?

He took a couple of steps back with his heel on the edge. I took a deep breath and pierced my eyes on him. His shirt, covering his chest, covering his heart. My right hand slowly rose as if I were raising curtains. I flinched a little when the view of his feet, inching off the ground came into sight and almost lost focus.

"Concentrate!" Finn yelped as he probably felt the tip of his balance. My left hand began to glide horizontally and I didn't dare take a peek at the rapids beneath him. He look hesitant as well, closing his eyes incase something went wrong. He kept them shut till his the tip of his toes touch solid ground. One eye opened first and glanced beneath then the other followed just to make sure. His eyes twinkled with amazement when his smirk turned to a heart warming smile that I've never seen since we met.

**...**

"Stop."

I was startled as my textbooks plummeted to the floor and I caught my breath. Of course. Jessie. He his figure popped up besides my locker with an aggressive facial expression and it sent off a warning signal.

"Stop what exactly?" I asked aggravated as I crounched to retrieve my books.

"Training. It's rebellious and Quinn made me send you the message so she wouldn't have the urge to punch your face off."

"Oh," I replied simply," Tell her I appreciate her heart felt advice." The metal made a clattering sound as it rubbed together and I marched towards 4th period, but Jessie couldn't let this go.

"I'm not joking. If you were concerned about your protection, I'd advise that you stay out of this. It's their business. Not yours," Jessie informed as we planted ourselves in front of English.

"_Their_?

"Yes. Quinn and Finn. If you indulge in your training further on. It could cost some of us our lives."

"Whoa, there. Finn's only training me because I don't know how to control myself. More lives could be a stake if my powers ran loose and decided to blow up the whole planet." It's been aggravating for a while. Everyone's always on my case about something. Even if it technically wasn't my idea.

"Do you not know who we are? Does he not tell you anything?" Jessie asked as I glared in his brown eyes. Questions like this make me feel gullible and idiotic. Questions people ask in movies before they find out their lover is a serial killer. So, I decided to ignore his questions, that sent me into curiosity and decided that it was time for Finn to start answering a couple of my questions.

**...**

It was a week before our exam in Criminal Justice and Finn and I have been working our asses off prepping for it. Knowing I wasn't the best defender, there was a lot of practice to be done. Drill after drill, there was a question that hung in my mind that I was questioning myself about asking.

"Exactly who are the people associated with Quinn?"

Finn shot me a smile. A fake smile as we continued our fighting positions. The we froze to where my arm was reaching for his neck and his arms blocked me with an X.

"They're not good, I'll tell you that."

"Why can't you tell me anything else?" It was actually starting to bother me. I found out that I had these amazing powers yet, everyone else who did, excluded me from the history behind it. With his chest attached to me back and my arms gripped by his muscular hands, he whispered, "Not mine to tell." The vibration of his voice, tingling against the delicate skin around my ear.

I sighed as Mrs. Sylvester called to our attention. "Some of you very well know that our exam is next week and some off you are very aware but are still acting like lazy ass girl ponies!" She hollered in one of the male student faces. "So, while I was taking my Mixed Martial Arts course down at Pure Fitness Athletic Center, I caught eye of someone very talented, flexible, predatorily and intriguing. She just so happens ot attend this school and has agreed to help prep some of you that are lacking defense."

As she continued on, my heart raced, already having an idea of who it could be. Mainly because Finns grip grew tighter and my tongue grew dry. As soon as her figure stepped into the room, it felt as if my heart shattered into a million pieces.

"This can't be happening," I mumbled, audible to where only Finn could have heard me. Quinn's petite figured strolled in and her eyes instantly pierced on mine.

"Ms. Fabray, you are more than welcome to examine the students and pick out the ones that need assistance, while I go check on my La Car. Damn mechanics don't know high classes veichle when they see it," informed as she vacated the area and left us all defensless. Unaware of what Quinn was capable of.

Finn and I continued our drills and when we were huddled together he asked, "You're not going to let her get inside your head, are you?"

"How can I not? When she's around me, I feel like I'm a tiny shrill about to get eaten by a whale. And I can't help compare her to me sometimes."

"So you're making a big deal about being insecure for no reason?"

"I have reasons, majority involving you and your past with her." I didn't want it to seem that I was making him be the bad guy, but he hasn't told me anything. Why is she obsessed with him? How and when did they meet? All that disappeared when he giggled at my statement.

"Of course, Mr. Alien has something to confess. Spill it."

"I just might have a way of cheering you up." The teasing grin on his face, intriguing my follish side.

"Don't mind to share?"

"Not. At. All."

Finn's lips slowly leaned towards mine, they connected. His grip on my waist grew tighter, his lips, softer than ever. My whole body was under his spell as the burning sensation in me, coursed through my veins then just like that.

The view was black.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next up, Rachel learns something about Jessie, something he learned about himself as well. Please Comment!**


	18. Alright

Light then dark. My visions was slowly detailing the area surrounding my mattress as I lye weak and vulnerable. I shut my eyelids, knowing where I am, but not knowing why. I caught my breath as the door to my hospital room screeched open and heard the familiar footsteps of Nikes. I saw his broad figure through my lashes then gave up trying to see. I heard the legs of the chair, next to my bed, skid across the tile. My body was paralyzed, or so it felt. His warm blodded fingers lightly gripped mine and soothed my sore knuckles. The cool surface of his lips brushed the surface of my hand and began to hum.

The hum grew louder to the point where it bounced off the walls. A small grin pulled onto my face as he began to whisper-

_And I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow._

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want ot go home right now._

Wait. This wasn't our song. It was different. It had a whole different meaning. I could tell by the obvious emotion he put into his words that this song touched him somehow. He held back a few sobs and sniffles, probably not realizing I was aware he was even there.

_You can't fight the tears that aint comin. Or the moment of truth in your lies._

I lightly lifted my eyes open to find his head hidden in the palm of mu hand. This was a side to Finn I'd never observed before. He's vulnerable.

_And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken…_

I didn't catch them exactly but I saw the reflection of light course down his cheek. He kept stuttering on the next few words, as if he didn't have the guts to say it to himself.

_When everything's made to be broken..I-I…_

Spit it out! I couldn't take the pain in his voice, his vulnerable side was dangerous and depressing, far much worse than mine will ever be.

_I just want you to know who I am._

This was more than a checkup or a visit. This was a message. He knew. He knew I was awake and that no matter what he did, I wouldn't have the energy to rebuttle. His lips pressed against my forehead and his voice muffled against it.

"Only you know who I am."

The sound of his footsteps went silent after a couple of seconds and I came to a conclusion.

Finn has a dark side, a side too dark to ever bring in light. There was no hope in saving him or what our future consisted of.

There was no hope for saving us.

Soon I recovered from what the doctors claim to be heat exhaustion or dehydration. Finn supported that theory by adding that I never drank water after or during Criminal Justice, which I actually don't.

There was something I needed to do, but couldn't remember. As I walked into school on Monday, people rushed up to me, asking if I was in good shape, which I was.

I turned around the corner and saw his beautiful frame leaning against my locker and instantly remembered what I had forgotten.

"I am so, sorry!" I exclaimed, tempted to throw myself at him with a hug, but was quickly reminded that we weren't even aquaintances yet. I'm Finns. Only his.

"It's fine. Blacking out in the middle of class passes meeting after school anyday," Jessie replied, wondering if there was a hint of sarcasm in his tone. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, never better. I'm still stuck on why it happened though."

As I mentioned that one little statement, his whole demeanor changed. He grew stiff and tried looking in every direction, but mine.

"I might know, per chance. I mean, you still have that rain check," He reminded with a smirk and a teasy attitude. For some unknown reason, my cheeks grew hot and th world around me became blurry except his deep blue eyes. He sensed that I zoned out and waved a hand in my face.

"Still there?"

"Does after school sound okay?" I asked, wanting to get anything that involved him, over with before it lead to something that would eventually fire back in the future. He sighed and made a sizzling sound with his teeth.

"You see, I actually was supposed to meet with my girlfriend after school," Jessie informed as my eyes widened and became somewhat curious.

"You have a girlfriend?"

"No. Know someone that would want to be?" Jessie teased. This was getting out of range. I'm Finn's girlfriend. I wasn't exactly in the mood for playing any stupid teenage boy games. Finn loves me, even though he hasn't necessarily said it much, or at all, except once maybe, I know that he does.

"You know I'm with Finn," I mentioned as he crept closer.

He held his hands up in surrender with a smile and bit his lower lip. Honestly, his stance was giving me chills. Stop! Stop thinking this! I just can't though. Especially with the glow in his eyes when he looks at me.

"I know someone who is, but it isn't me," I spoke as his smile faded and backed off a little. "I'll see you after school," I rudely brushed passed him, abandoning him at my locker, with only the click of my heels distracting my thoughts.

"We're still meeting after school, right?" I heard his voice echo down the hall. The only appropriate thing to do, was grin as I walked into class.

**I know...threaten me, its been forever since an update and i promise that i will be updating faster now, writers promise. Comment and new chapter shoudl be up by Monday night.**


	19. Story of Us

Step by step, the stone under my feet spread into the huge courtyard. I observed the sea of stone tables and students leisuring. It was till I reached the very edge when I spotted Jessie sitting alone on the grass. I strolled down the grinded pavement that almost made me slip because of how steep it was.

I almost approached him when I cranned my neck to the left, to view over his shoulder. With the nail of his finger, he sliced a flower stem into 8 pieces. Then he put the stems in a circle and placed an orange rock in the center. I wasn't sure if it was my eyes playing tricks on me, but the rock began to hover an inch above the ground along with the little pieces of the stem and rotated clockwise. It was a sun.

"That's beautiful," My voice, cutting off his concentration and dropping the elements. "There's no point in hiding it, I already know what there is to know."

A part of me doubted that, but I didn't want that to block the thoughts I had now. This Jessie seemed reserved and scared. But about what?

"You know all of what Finn's told you. There's a whole other side to the story here," Jessie remarked as he stood up, wiping off the dirt from his jeans.

"What? You're trapped by the cookie cutter blonde queen?" My senetence offended him immediately.

"You actually think I listen to Quinn? I'm on your side here! You might want to think about what your headed too. Where all of this could lead you. Do you know what happened to the other girls Finn tried partnering up with? You'll end up just like the rest of them."

As Jessie finished his statement, memories flooded my mind. Finn's family. They know. And Finn, lied to me.

"I'm trying to help you figure out the truth, when all that you've absorbed, are the lies," Jessie hiked down a trail that lead to the double doors of the school, but in the opposite direction. "Follow me."

I did as told and we ended up walking silently on the side of a dirt road for about half an hour. I had to think of small talk or sooner or later, I'd loose it.

"I was serious about earlier, my friend Kurt likes you. But considering the fact that your not playing for that team, it wasn't going to affect you anyways," He chuckled and let out air from his nose at the same time. Oddly adorable.

"Well, I will admit. Kurt's got potential. it's obvious in his writings," Jessie confessed as my brows arched.

"You mean, Libney's Peak?" I asked, feeling complimented at the same time.

"Yeah, I think that's it," He spoke cheerfully with his hands stuffed in his jean pockets and his jacket zipped loose.

"I'm the one that wrote that, actually," I admitted as he looked at me with sparkles in his pupils.

"Well, I admire your wrting very much," Jessie complimented as I shot a small grin. For some reason, this felt a little wrong. Me and him, alone.

"Exactly, where are we going?" I grew curious and little frightend.

"I don't know, I just said we'd meet after school." With a quick glance and a smile, he picked up the pace and within seconds, was a few feet ahead of me.

"Wait!" I hollered as my boots scuffed against the pale rock. When I was inches away from him, I stopped to catch my breath. "I wanna show you something."

**...**

I sat on the cliff as we observed the area.

"This is like my little secret hideout, it gives me inspiration for the school's paper," I informed Jessie as he swirled tiny pebbles within his palm. His lashes shut rapidly before glancing into my eyes with that warm and content mood he always has. Still holding our glance, he tossed a pebble far out of the cliff till it literally exploded, creating a design. A waterfall. I was mesmorized, as if I were falling under a trance, just watching the light blue particles drizzle in thin air.

"How'd you do that?" I asked, intrigued by the idea of something new.

"Brody taught me. He calls it an emotional firecracker. The design is created by the emotions or thoughts going through you. A waterfall represents calmness and the ability to keep moving on."

As cheesy as it sounded, it's trick was magnificent. Something that I was surprised to see, even after all these tricks, Finn pulled. For some reason, his words seemed oddly familiar, but couldn't remember where from.

"I wanna try," I commanded as I held my palm out and placed a small, mahogany rock. I felt the tingle on the tip of my ear when he whispered on my neck.

"Find your inner self and create the image in your mind."

Finn.

I threw the pebble and design represented the scenery behind it. The mountain range with the cumulus clouds that looked almost decent. The slight wind, brushed my hair against the exposed skin on my arm and goosebumps spread like wildfire.

"Usually, it takes more than once for a person to actually accomplish that, but I shouldn't be surprised. Your special," Jessies smile was everything. But special? Never heard that theory before.

"You said you'd expliain how everything happened on Friday. Well….explain," I grew tired of always avoided the discussions that I needed to have. The less I focused, the more confused I got.

His carefree mood vanished. "It was the energy between you and Quinn. See, Finn and Quinn used to be partners. Partners for defense against the other generations of immortals which only occurs when I new born immortal arrives," Jessie continued, but one thing stuck in my head. A newborn immortal. Defense, probably against war. Which is probably why I've been needing to train. I'm that newborn.

"You've died so many times that, Finn began to give you fragments of his life. Once he heals you, a part of him is weakened. He could've died because of you and that's what I believe, Quinn, is holding against you," Jessie's information sent my thoughts spinning. I thought back to the hospital. Only I know who Finn _really _is.

"The rules are set so that nothing can occur between partners in defense. So if Finn gets exposed to any of her emotions or she tells him anything to affect him, it slowly kills him. And since a part of him _is _you, everything she does or tells you, is more than a threat, it's a move in the making."

"To get rid of me?" I asked, beginning to feel uncomfortable about knowing all this.

"If that's what you call, murder, then I guess that's one way to put it," Jessie replied as I placed my self on a boulder.

"How did Finn find me?" I asked, wanting to know the answer to the one thing Finn could never know I knew.

"There was a cliff incedent when you were eight," Jessie didn't have to continue, I was already in mental freak out. I don't even remember any of it. All I remember is Kurt saving me. "All you see now, is the simple vision of your friend Kurt. Telling you what you shouldn't do and not doing it. But you did and that moment when you thought you shut your eyes and felt the wind, brush against your skin. You were actually falling towards your death. Reopening your eyes, was the refresh button on your life. Kurt actually would have shown up about 10 minutes after you fell if Finn didn't save you."

"Why'd I jump" I kept asking, not wanting to stop, cause I knew that if I didn't ask, I'd never know. Finn wouldn't even tell me.

"Quinn made you, if she couldn't be the closest to his skin when he was in perfect health, imagine how hard it was when half of him was already dead and weak. She wanted you gone and she did and will do anything it takes to make sure of that," Jessie completed as I sighed. She put all the suicidal thoughts in my head, made me want to be an outsider. If I died, no body would know and if they did, it would be a memory forgotten within the next couple of years.

"How do you know all of this?" I arched an eyebrow and paced towards him slowly, making sure not to slip.

"Quinn and I are closer than you think."

"How close?" I was inches from him and he was inches from the edge. His body stiffened as his breath let out a foggy mist that vanished within seconds.

"I'm _their son."_

**One day late, my apologies. But i wanted to get this chapter out as fast as i could. All the other chapters should be around 3,000 words from now on. Trying to finish the story at Ch. 30 Max. Hope you enjoyed. Please comment!**


	20. Waiting For The End

I was in total shock. Was what I heard true? How is that even possible? They're the same age! Well at least in mortal years.

"So you're telling me that you are _their _son?" I interrogated only getting replies with simple nods. "Of Finn Hudson _and _Quinn Fabray?" Nod. "So they….." My throat went dry as if a hurricane had swept through it.

"No!" Jessie suddenly catching where I was headed with my thoughts. "Where we are originally from, they assign each partnership with a child who will one day have a partner of their own."

"What kind of area is that?" I hollered while kicking rocks off the side of the cliff. It didn't seem to really help.

"It's confidential."

I felt as if I were about to faint. Here I was, no longer the girl who fell head over heels, or in this case, sneakers, for a guy, thinking he was just like any other ordinary human being, then _this _comes along.

"Just promise," Jessie stopped as he strides a couple of steps to be face to face. He clasped my hands and his vision was pierced on me. "Just trust me, when I say that unleashing your power is more than releasing greatness. Power has a price to pay and using them could end up hurting not just yourself, but everyone you care about."

I glanced between our hands; it was his energy of light. So far, Finn's color was yellow, mine was orange and Jessie's was green. Now I'm just wondering what color Celeste's is.

I glanced up to meet his deep, blue, soulful eyes and lightly whispered. "I do." A grin slid onto his face as I looked down at the colors. Stripes of orange appearing in the green. The orange eventually taking over the green. "I trust you."

"Why would you?"

Jessie and I both jumped back in shock to see Finn's figure leaning against a tree, hidden in the brush. My feet inched away from Jessie's even though they didn't want to.

"I couldn't find you and we have to practice," Finn agitatedly spoke as my right hand had been locked with Jessie's and that's all that was on Finn's vision this whole time. My eyes met Jessie's that technically spoke 'don't move any closer to Finn. To the dark side.'

"I don't want you to get hurt," Jessie mumbled as Finn instantly brushed between us, forcing me away from the both of them.

"What have you been telling her?" I had never heard such a cold and dark tone in Finn's voice. His eyes narrow and his presence no longer made me feel content or comfortable.

"Enough to keep her safe." Finn stood perfectly still before going at Jessie and knocking him over, with his head bobbling off the cliff and Finn's death grip on his throat.

"Finn! Stop it!" I yelled, but seemed hopeless.

"It didn't have to turn out the way it did," choked Jessie. Trying with all his strength, to wiggle out of Finn's grip.

"I HAD NO CHOICE!" Finn shouted, loud enough for me to tell that even if I wasn't looking at him, you could hear the trace of tears that were beginning.

"Everyone has a choice, even you. But you chose the wrong one." After Jessie spoke, it seemed that Finn withdrew and knelt beside Jessie, who was trying to catch his breath and calm himself down.

Without saying another word, Finn stood to his feet, brushing past me while grasping my hand and pulling back towards his car. Away from the cliff, away from Jessie. Away from his son.

* * *

It was awkward. No, worse than that. It was as if we didn't know each other any more and I felt as I were sitting in a car with a murderer. I hated the feeling, more than anything. I tried making light conversation, but it would only result in one-word replies.

We pulled up in front of my house and sat silently in the passenger's seat, gazing off to nowhere. By the silence, I could guess he was doing the same.

"I hate this," I blurted. Needing to say something that was worth having a conversation over. "I hate feeling this way, I hate that Jessie was the one that had to tell me every little detail, because you wouldn't say anything. I hate that I'm going to be in some stupid immortal battle that I didn't even knew existed until moments before you started choking your son, Finn. _Your _son. I hate that I don't even know anything about you because from everyone else's point of view, you're this sick, twisted human being that doesn't do anything make the wrong choices for himself and end up resulting for the worst, for everyone!"

It felt as if a huge weight was lifted off my shoulder, but at the same time, something else was wayimg me down. My heart.

"I did what I thought was the best for you," Finn finally spoke as his left arm was planked along the door rail and his head, balanced by his palm.

"So, you thought the best thing for me was to train for some stupid battle then eventually get killed?"

"I'm trying to protect you! If it weren't for you being stupid and talking to Jessie, like I specifically told you not to, we wouldn't be in this hell right now. So you can't go blaming me for every stupid thing you do wrong!" The horn screeched for about 3 seconds as Finn slammed his wrist against it in frustration.

I glared at him. Just watching him unraveled some new secret every second. His face, buried in his palms, probably not wanting to see my expression at the moment. Of course it hurt, what he said. I only understand, because I know where it was coming from. He did tell me to avoid them and every time I didn't something had to happen. Me, technically dying and Jessie explaining to me how I'm being used as some type of toy in a way.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I choked on my words, holding back tears and I knew that if I said another word, they'd be released.

Once he finally sat straight, I could see red, engulfing his eyes. The only thing to break the silence was a sigh.

"We're screwed anyways, no point in trying to argue about it," Finn stated as he ran his fingers through his busy hair and lightly scratched at the barely visible scruff on his face.

"Why does this happen?" I asked, wondering because it wasn't explained to me. What was the battle even for?

"You."

Not exactly the answer I was looking for.

"What about me?"

"You're a newborn. I saved you and I'm sure he mentioned that old lame story," Finn guessed as he finally made somewhat of eye contact with me.

"Finn, you saved my life, I could've died if it weren't for you," I added as chuckles escaped his mouth and he gestured his hands around in the air.

"Okay, we don't need to make this an episode of Roswell. Yes I did save you, but I risked my life doing it, too."

That's right. Jessie mentioned that a part of him dies every time he releases more of his energy.

"Continuing on," Finn spoke. "Every time there's a newborn and isn't planned. It throws off the balance of things. There is a limited amount of us and certain ones, like me, have occupations where we have to defend our area against new borns, because when newborns are created, often they are deserted by the immortal that created them and grow up not knowing what their capable of. In addition, that could lead to bad things. Dangerous things."

"Like, taking over the world, dangerous?" I asked wondering what I would be like if Finn weren't here to guide me.

"Don't be silly. More like being the next Hitler and destroying mortal and mankind," he concluded with a smile.

My expression froze. That's totally not ridiculous at all. Half of everything I've heard within the past few days seems completely insane. Well, props to those authors who make books like this. Because I'm not kidding when I say, my life has become some type of Paranormal Romance novel.

"It's your call to make, I don't want to force you to do something your not sure about," Finn assured.

Really, because it feels like I've already been forced to do everything.

"What if I don't do it?" I asked, not really wanting the answer, because the odds are, it's going to mean the end of me, Kurt, my family and Finn.

"Do you really want to find out?" It's like he could read my mind. I didn't want to know and even if I did, I'd choose to fight, because there's no loophole in getting out of this.

I slouched in my chair and looked at my house. Sure my parents never agree with my decisions and when I think about it. They weren't mine to make, they were Quinn's. I rolled my eyes and made direct contact with Finn.

"When does training start?"

"I was thinking that Flynn could have like this deep and quixotic tone when he speaks to Raquel. Tell me if this sounds good enough," Kurt asked as he cleared his throat and continued. "I don't have to defend my planet. Cause I'm already protecting my world. You."

As he finished his last line, he bowed his head while my wide eyes just glared at him. To add to that, whoever is writing this must be someone who's in on the immortal secret. The storyline _is _my life.

Raquel is just an average teenager who falls in love in a species from another planet, Flynn, and doesn't know that she was abducted when she was younger and has supernatural powers to defend themselves when his planet tries to take over the world.

Psh. Play writers.

"So, what did you think?" Kurt asked, bring me back to reality as I take my straw out of the wrapper and toss it into the trash bin about a foot away from our lunch table.

"I didn't think it was possible to get even more gay," I honestly spoke, feeling a little offensive, but I'm sorry I didn't have a great week either.

"It can't be! The play is in 2 weeks and the girl who plays Raquel already has all her parts memorized!" Kurt ranted as I kept jamming my straw in the milk carton.

"Who plays, Raquel?" I asked, still having trouble with getting the straw inside.

"Her name is Santana. She's one of the new kids," Kurt informed as my mind went blank and my and plopped onto the blue table with the straw gripped in my fingers.

"Santana as in the Santana that's friends with Quinn Fabray?" I asked, alert and curious.

"Yeah and I'll let you in on a little secret, she's also the one who wrote the play. Creative right" Kurt whispered, with his hand covering the left side of his face.

"How can you be the director and the female lead?"

"Well, since the plat was sent in anonymously, the Drama team decided to take over. Santana doesn't mind though. However, she has an attitude and might I say, it's pretty attractive. And that's coming from me," Kurt explained as I tried clearing my thoughts then an idea popped into my mind.

"So the whole things complete?" I asked.

"Duh, we wouldn't be performing it if I weren't. I'm serious you need to get a hobby or at least watch the Breakfast club. Do you even know how _that _movie ends?" Kurt spoke as my mind erased what he said and gripped his arm, shaking it rapidly.

"Give me the script!" I commanded as he jumped back in fear, my attitude even surprising me, especially since it involved singing and acting and in the worst-case scenario, having to learn or memorize anything.

He slid it out of his backpack and slid it across the table. My fingers fumbled with the thousands of sheets until I reached the last few pages. I was going to find out how this story ends. I need to find out.

My eyes grazed the last page and to my surprise, I didn't find the ending I was looking for. I didn't find an ending at all. In bold letters, I read to myself.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, computer problems! Who knows how this thing even ends! There's one person i can think of :) Comment and enjoy!**


	21. Little Bit Longer

What was the point? I didn't want to know or care. Something is going to happen within a month or two and I don't know how. I feel as if I don't know anything any more and it's frustrating me. Finn won't say what's 'classified' and Jessie is threatened not to say another word till that day. Quinn? She's not an option.

I woke up early this morning and decided to run to burn off stress. Which helped, by the way. I swerved on the sidewalk, between trashcans and recycling bins and wanted to check out my resting area for a moment to catch my breath.

Once I reached the cliff, I bent over, placing my hands on the caps of my knees and breathed heavily. I crept over to a boulder and positioned my self atop it, gazing at the view that had been hard to look at for a while. I keep picturing colorful lights exploding out of the trees and shrills escaping all of our mouths. Worst of all, by the time the battle had begun, Finn nor my color light, appeared in sight.

I keep thinking back at what Finn keeps saying. Don't think, just do. So I stopped thinking for that very second. And I did what I _needed _to do.

I wasn't going to be invisible. If anything, my color light would take over the whole land.

* * *

"Up! Left, swing right! Kick and headlock!" Finn demanded as I brutally injured the Styrofoam dummy he had brought. I held my position for a couple more seconds till Finn said I was in the clearing.

"Whoo!" I cheered. All this practice and fighting got the adrenaline flowing in my veins, I couldn't imagine how it would be on _that _day. The day where all of our fates are decided. And that was less than a month.

"Honestly, I kind of just want to get this all over with. I've never been more scared or ready for something in my life," I stated as Finn picked up the dummy and put it back in the car.

"I think you're somewhat ready, better to be over prepared if you know what I'm saying," Finn wrapped an arm around me and we both began walking in the empty park. It was nice to go a couple of minutes without having to think about what was to come, then again, I never know what he's thinking.

"How could this end?" I stopped our tracks, gripping his muscular arm and his eyebrows arched. "I'd rather know now than suffer when the time comes. I mean, could I die?"

"That's not an option right now. The only option is that we defeat Quinn and the rest of them. I'm tired of these stupid laws saying that I cant be with who I want. I'm with someone that I don't even want existing!" Finn tugged on his luscious hair as he grew aggravated. I'm just glad I don't come from where ever the heck they do.

I looked like a statue compared to him, who looked like an ape on a rampage. Some part of me understood why he had these random flip outs. I'd be pissed to if my life came with instructions.

He crawled into a ball, bending his knees in front of him and his elbows mounted on his knee caps. I knelt beside him with a hand rested on his shoulder and tried finding his point of vision. I glanced ahead at the mountains of trees, waiting to be destroyed. No matter what I did, the weight of the world was always on my shoulder.

I began humming to myself as my finger brushed back locks of hair behind Finn's ear. My head rested on his shoulder as I felt the pressure of his connect with mine.

"I always loved your voice."

Singing was something I never considered in my life. Just a waste of everyone's time.

"I never thought about it. I guess, I always thought that even if I did try, there'd be no one to hear what I have to say," My vision was pierced on the birds leaping from branch to branch. Distracting me from Finn's reply, which sounded like white noise at the moment.

All of this was making drown in deeper depression. I have less than a month to live.

* * *

The week grew closer as the past 3 weeks flew by. Kurt was preparing himself for his huge role in the musical and unfortunately I'd have to miss it due to a problem I have to resolve in the middle of the woods. I told his parents to video tape the play so that I could watch it when I return, if I do.

I didn't know when this week, but sometime during the day Finn would just sweep me away from my average life and the battle would begin. I was alert in every class, looking out windows and glancing at the door, waiting to be asked to attend the principals office then ditch campus along with the others.

It was fate's turn to decide. How do they even plan these things out? Who came up with all of this mess, because personally I blame them! I glanced at Kurt from across the room, flashing back to all the times he's been there for me. And how I wont be there for him.

After class I heard the familiar tap of his boots scruff against the floor as he followed me to my locker.

"Are you okay? For the past couple of weeks you seemed to not have really been 'here'," Kurt emphasized as I slammed my locker, sending waves of orange to bounce off of each individual locker and exploding a girls textbook once she opened her locker. Fortunately, only few witnessed what just happened. Unfortunately, one of them was Kurt. "What the hell?"

I froze immediately, this is what Finn meant as controlling powers.

I dashed off, not wanting Kurt to start interrogating me. Too bad he usually is number one on the Track & Field team.

"Rachel? Why are you acting as if you committed murder and what the hell shot from your hands back there, are you like some type of Avenger now?" Kurt questioned as I kept swerving through halls, trying to lose him the sea of students.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Lies.

"Nothing my ass!" Kurt gripped my wrist and pulled into the empty Science lab. He shut the door behind him and began pacing through the dark room. "Tell me what's really going on Rachel, cause ever since you started dating that Finn kid, you've been kind of a mess."

"No I haven't! If anything, I've gotten less depressing!" I brought up as Kurt leaned against a lab table and examined me.

"True. But it seems that you've went from depressing, almost Goth girl to psychotic, shutting out the world girl. I don't like it and I know you don't either. Spill."

I was going to die either way, right? Me and Finn against all them. I was hopeless.

"Finn and I aren't really humans, we're immortals that descend from a long line of them, well at least he does, I'm a newborn and because I was reborn when I jumped off a cliff, I have cause a disruption in their dystopian society and called for a war between Newborns and the Partners in Defense. Sadly, since I'm the only newborn, its me and Finn against Quinn, Jessie, Brody, Santana and Tina. I don't know if I'll live, I don't know what will happen to me, but sometime this week, things can go for the worse and I could be deteriorated," I summarized as Kurt stood with a blank expression on his face.

"What kind of crack has Finn been giving you?" Kurt seriously asked.

"I'm telling the truth Kurt! I know it all sounds crazy but I could possibly die within a week and nobody would know why, except for you," Rachel spoke as Kurt folded his arms and paced around the room.

"My best friend has super powers and might be killed because of it. That sounds like a reasonable death," Kurt sarcastically spoke.

"I can prove it to you," I cheerfully said, hoping that whatever she did, worked. My eyes glanced around the room and smirked once they fell upon the chalkboard.

I forced my eyes shut. This was my first time attempting tricks without hand gestures. It was all about focus and concentration. I pictured the chalkboard in the room and held it in my mind, imagining the chalk to rise and begin writing on the board. I'm not sure what was happening on the outside, but if I thought about it too much, my concentration would break.

I wrote a sentence saying "Believe me now?" on the board in white letters and took a deep breath before opening my eyes and finding Kurt with his arms folded giving me a weird expression.

"Am I supposed to be seeing something?" Kurt rolled his eyes as he moaned. Why didn't it work? I know I'm no Finn, but I should have at least done something.

"No." I simply said as Kurt faked a smile and exited the room.

I walked slowly behind him, wanting to disappear in the sea of students, leaving me embarrassed. Once I shut the door, I saw Finn leaning against the wall, shaking her head.

"My sweet, Rachel. You know there's nothing you do that I don't know about," Finn informed as he engulfed me in his arms and I absorbed the heat from his chest.

"Let me guess, you did some type of trick to where my powers drained as I wasn't able to show Kurt," I guessed as I wasn't completely angry, maybe Kurt didn't need to know. Even if I thought he did.

"Actually, it's the other way around. You did the trick right, I just made sure that Kurt was shielded by it," Finn mentioned as his hand caressed my back, pulling at the tips of my hair.

"Well thanks, now my friend thinks I'm crazy," I teased.

"I'm afraid you did a pretty good job of doing that yourself," He grasped me to his side as we strolled down the empty halls with a couple of students rushing to lunch.

"Finally, lunch! And thank god it's Wednesday, they serve something actually edible today," The first time I was eager to go to lunch, Finn pulled me to the side as other kids beat me to the lunch room.

"We won't be visiting the cafeteria for the next few days," Finn informed as he leaned against the wall, showing off his gorgeous biceps that were distracting me from his voice. "It's said that if a person's power is triggered and the cause of the trigger is around, it might set off some negative signals and effect our reputation."

"So you're saying that if I enter the cafeteria, the whole student body could be in jeopardy?" I asked, trying to un-confuse things since no one else would. Finn replied with a nod as we decided to eat out in the courtyard for the next couple days. On the day before Kurt's huge play and our big battle, Finn and I rested in each others arms on the roof next to my window. My head was tucked into the crook of his neck.

"How do we know when we have to begin?" I asked quietly.

"They try to keep things somewhat normal, so they set off a rainbow with everyone's colors and when a color appears, it means that person is present," Finn explained as the wind lightly brushed against my skin, causing chills to trace down my arms, creating goose bumps.

Every second, minute, hour and day seemed hazy. I barely slept that night, flopping back and forth between sides to sleep on and constantly repositioning the blanket. When I woke up, rubbed my eyes, brushed my teeth, changed my clothes, showered, ate breakfast and skateboarded, I couldn't escape that fact that the day had come and there was no possible way to avoid it.

I had tried to live like a normal teenager during English. Throwing balls of crumpled paper across the room, saying 'that's what she said' to every word the jocks said and laughing my ass off with Kurt. I exited the room with a grin that spread from ear to ear. It felt like the world was going in slow motion as I strolled down the halls and felt my hair lightly bounce on my back.

I saw Kurt pass me up as he sprinted to lunch to find a good seat and once he disappeared, Finn's figure showed up and it set a negative charge on me. My smile faded as he gave me the 'it's time' look. I sighed as I shoved my books in my locker and made way towards the double doors. Before we set foot out of this school, Finn reached out to me and for the first time, I didn't accept.

* * *

**Whoo! Update! Sorry for the wait, i promise to update more frequently. For now, the battle begins from the next chapter till the very last second. And i really wanna set up a tumblr so if anyone out there is tumblr savvy i need help ASAP! Alot of tension coming up and some heartbreak but who knows where it leads. Sequel maybe? Please Comment!**


End file.
